Redo
by Kenta Raikiri
Summary: Why did he have to die? Why couldn't he just re-do everything? Obito wakes up in bed the day of graduation to find out about his second chance. ObitoXRin KakashiXAnko
1. Restart

Main Pairing - ObitoXRin  
Secondary Pairing - KakashiXAnko (evil laughter suddenly echoes about the room)  
Rating - T  
Warnings - Strong language, character death, awkward scenes.

* * *

"OBITO!" A young kunoichi cried as her teammate lay crushed underneath a giant boulder. Her other teammate, a silver-haired boy, tried begrudgingly to get the rock off of his friend. The rock refused to move, while the boy seemed calm, almost uncaring that he was dying.

Looking up into the faces of his teammates, Obito was furious. He was furious because they were crying over him, and no matter how many jokes he had tried to pull, he didn't even get them to crack a grin. It might have been because just as he was getting to the punch line, he started coughing up blood, but he doubted that was the reason.

"C-come...on, laugh a little..." He barely whispered.

"HOW? You're Dying Obito, DYING!" Rin sobbed out, unable to control the floodgates for her eyes.

If Obito was mad before, he was now furious.

_Why the hell is she crying?_ He thought furiously. _She should be flirting with Kakashi! He should be ignoring her! I should be-!_

Now he knew why. He should have been yelling at Kakashi for ignoring Rin, but she wasn't focused on Kakashi, she was focused on him. It made him feel wierd. He shouldn't be feeling anything in his stomach, as it was now gone, yet he could definitely feel a warmth there. Why was he dying anyway? Oh yeah, Kakashi got knocked out from a stray rock.

_Wait...a rock? You mean Kakashi was taken out by a ROCK? _THE_ Kakashi? THE HELL? Oh...yeah...his eye was sliced in half...whoops, forgot about that...Wait a minute!_

"Ka...Kakashi..." Obito gurgled out, coughing up more blood.

The young Jonin was next to him faster than he had ever moved. For a moment, Obito thought that he had copied Minato-sensei's _Hiraishin_ technique. Telling Kakashi to take his newly awakened Sharingan eye, and ordering him to get Rin out of the quickly collapsing cave, Obito wondered idly.

_I wonder why I had to die so quickly...I never got to kiss Rin, I had just awakened my Sharingan, I hadn't even made Chunin yet! Why did I have to die..._

His wondering never stopped, even as he felt himself slip into darkness.

_Why can't I just Re-do this all? Hell, I wouldn't mind even waking up in my bed before the academy...maybe then I could have tried to get Kakashi a girlfriend so Rin would finally notice me. There was someone who tried to go after him...what was her name? She was that Orochimaru guy's student...Anko? I wonder why he went rogue anyway..._

**...to...he...hey!...ito!...HEY OBITO-NII!"**

The young Uchiha tried to ignore the annoying bickering of the voice to stay wherever he was now. It was dark and it was quiet, very much unlike how it always was at the Uchiha clan compound. Trying to turn further into the warm, comforting darkness, he found it impossible as the voice continued to bother him.

"Aww, can it Sakumo, I'm too tired to care..." Obito mumbled as he turned to his side.

"No fair! You get to go to the academy and become a Genin while **I** get stuck home, and you STILL over-sleep!" the little boy pouted.

"Uh-huh...the academy...the ACADEMY?"

Obito jumped up from his bed, still dressed in his orange pajamas and stared at his little 7 year-old brother. Quickly glancing to his clock, he saw that he was indeed late for his first day at the ninja academy, but first...

"What day is today?" He frantically asked his younger sibling.

The boy looked at him like he had just grown a third head and seven slimy tails before grumbling out, "It's the 15th of August, seventh year of the Sandaime's rule. I welcome you to the future~!" The little boy said sarcastically, complete with wiggling his hands above his head. "Now hurry up and get out of here or I'm telling mom you're still sleeping!" He said before scampering out of the room.

_I'm alive?_ Obito wondered for a moment. _I'm alive..._

Five minutes later, the fact hit his mind again, and he realized just where he was. More importantly, WHEN he was.

"I'M ALIVE! HAHAHAHAAA!" The boy shotout of his pajamas into his favorite blue and orange outfit, snatched his leaf headband and goggles before running out the door laughing like he had just saved the world from destruction by blowing a fart or something.

Arriving at the academy rather quickly, (he hadn't realized he was running on rooftops he was laughing too hard) his spirits had yet to die off. Walking into the room he stretched his smile as big as his face would let him, and noticing Kakashi standing near the door glaring out the window on the other side of the classroom, Obito just didn't give a shit what he did today. And since his adrenaline high had yet to go out yet, he did some things the entire class thought he'd never do.

He wrapped an arm around a rather surprised Kakashi's neck and proceeded to give him a noogie while saying "GOOD MORNING SCARECROW!" He then walked past him to Rin, slapped both hands to her cheeks and kissed her square on the lips before waltzing up to his chair and sittting down, suddenly falling asleep as his adrenaline shot from 300 to 0 in the timespan of a single second.

The entire classroom was deathly silent as everyone stared at THE strangest morning in Konoha history. Obito Uchiha never, EVER joked with Kakashi Hatake as Obito had hated his 'I'm so cool' personality from the start. He had just gone up and noogied, NOOGIED, the boy before shouting out Obito's nickname for him attatched to a 'good morning'. Not only that, he also walked up to and KISSED his crush without a care in the world. Said girl was blushing **furiously **and holding both hands to her mouth as she had just gotten her first kiss. Obito would always ask her for a date whenever he got the chance, but she would always turn him down, sometimes violently, before oggling over Kakashi's cool, mysterious personality. Not to mention that he waltzed up to his seat before promptly falling asleep. Obito was known for NOT doing what he just did. Hell, his reaction with Kakashi was a shocker to almost every person in the classroom, but when he kissed Rin the entire class didn't know what to expect. His tendency to sleep during class was well-known, but he was also know as one of the most hyper Uchiha to have ever existed. To see him go from completely hyper to asleep just stunned everyone from even talking until the teacher showed up.

Upon entering the room, Idate Netsume looked at his class with confusion. Surely seeing Obito Uchiha sleeping wasn't THAT interesting. And why was Rin Iyasu (Sorry **PrettyAmythystPrincess**, I liked the last name alot...) blushing so hard? Not to mention Kakashi's messed up hair was...messier than usual. The kid also looked a little dazed.

"AHEM!" The class still didn't hear him.

"WHAT IS SO INTERESTING ABOUT THE SLEEPING UCHIHA?" A giant-headed Idate yelled, scaring the living daylights out of the entire classroom, yet somehow not waking Obito.

"Oh! Uh...G-G-Good m-morning, Id-date-sensei...Umm..." An Inuzuka tried to speak, but the teacher had scared her too much for her to complete a sentence.

Calming down, Kakashi slowly moved towards his seat, glaring hell's fury at the sleeping Obito. Rin finally was able to gather enough of her senses to shuffle back to her seat, her eyes constantly stealing glances back at the oxy-moron of an Uchiha. (He's both Lazy, AND Hyperactive!) Seeing how no-one was answering his question, he decided to go along with his job.

"As I have seen you grow from small children to Genin, I can only hope that you continue to improve yourselves to make both your families and your village proud." He continued on with his speech, trying to ignore the light snoring in the background.

Kakashi meanwhile was furious. He had kept up his image of being a dutiful shinobi, but that idiot of an Uchiha had to go and throw his reputation out the window! He had seen the starts of smirks throughout the entire classroom, and he _knew_ that Obito's nickname was going to stick, even IF he hardly saw his classmates anymore.

_I swear, if I get stuck on that loser's squad, I am going to blow my head off to the Sandaime, consequences be damned._

Rin on the other hand, still had a blush on her face. Albeit, it was much more controlled now that she had gained her senses, but...she could still feel the heat on her mouth. Heat that wasn't hers. Constantly glancing back at the happily sleeping, grinning Uchiha, she was amazed the teacher hadn't yelled at her yet for not paying attention...but then again, she almost ALWAYS paid attention. Maybe Idate-sensei was just giving her a break or something. Either way, she couldn't rid herself of the blush on her face...or the memory that was constantly replaying itself inside her head, making her blush stay.

_What was that?_

Obito however was just sleeping peacefully, one thought going over and over in his head.

_I'm alive..._


	2. Squad Seven

"Now, for the team assignments." Idate said as he pulled out a clipboard.

This perked everyone's attention, including the now half-awake Obito.

_I wonder if I'm still gonna be on scarecrow and Rin-chan's team?_

"Squad 1," Obito was too tired to hear anything.

Instead, he focused his thoughts on something else. Sashimi seemed like a pretty good idea, but his growling stomach reminded him he had run out of the house before grabbing any breakfast. He then realized something. He was, somehow, thrown back about a year from when he died. That meant that he had exactly one year to make himself strong enough to stay alive, if everything went like it did before.

_I can choose to do whatever I want now...should I actually be the me I was after I gained my Sharingan? But...I don't think I even _have_ the sharingan anymore..._

Focusing his chakra to his eyes, Obito found he could not use his Sharingan.

_But I could run up the side of houses with the same ease that I did back when...er, when I, Before I Died! Ugh, Time travel's giving me a headache..._

Scratching his head, Obito listened in to the listed teams.

"..and Hana Inuzuka."

_Oh crap! What team is sensei on?_

"Squad 7,"

_Phew, didn't miss it._

"Iyasu Rin, Hatake Kakashi, and"

_Crap! What if I'm not on the same team? What if I get moved to another team! What if..._

_"_Uchiha Obito."

Obito couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped past his mouth.

"WHAT?"

Everyone turned to the normally stoic Hatake to see him seething in rage.

"Is there a problem Hatake?" Idate raised a curious eyebrow.

"Yes! Why in the world is that idiot on my team? I thought the idea of these teams was to balance each other out!"

"Yes, yes it is. and before you say it, yes, you are the rookie of the year, but you forget, Rin is not the best student, nor is she the worst student. Obito, however, IS one of the worst students. Normally we would have put you with the ORIGINAL worst student, but he didn't pass the test, so we had to pick the next runner-up, however, he TOO failed...need I continue?"

Obito wasn't the worst, but he certainly wasn't the best. Realizing that everything was the same UNTIL this morning, Obito remembered being too nervous about his tests to actually do well on them. He was smart, but his nerves always got the best of him.

_Geuss I'm back to square one...at least I'll be able to practice my throwing skills more, not to mention my chakra control. but this time, I'm not gonna cower and back down._

Kakashi, not too pleased with his team selection, grumbled in his seat for the rest of the time spent calling out team names. Obito let a smile onto his face as he remembered his sensei, but he was gonna have to be careful. He knew alot about his team, and he could pass knowing more than he knew then because they were his classmates, But Minato Namikaze he had never met until now. If he let it known that he knew the Yellow Flash's unique...'quirks', then he was sure to be interrogated. Not something he wanted to go through. He had met Ibiki Morino in the past, er, future now, so he knew the man to be nearly as insane as that Anko girl.

_Speaking of Anko..._

Obito glanced around the room, easily spotting her purple hair. He idly wondered when she had started liking Kakashi. He had to try and plan a way to get the two together so he could get Rin. It wasn't being mean, or double-crossing or anything. He knew about the girl and wanted to help her. Kakashi's father commited suicide, and Anko was an orphan. He was sure the two could help each other through hard times in the future.

_I'm just trying to help him...and her...and myself...CRAP! Now I feel like a backstabber!_

Obito thumped his head against his desk, hands on his head. He hadn't noticed Rin watching him and his wierd actions.

For some reason, he seemed to have lost that cowardice he had in his eyes the last time she had seen him. He seemed more confident in himself, in his abilities. He had also gotten much, MUCH bolder. Not like he really needed it. Still, something was different about him. And for some reason, he seemed to be much cuter than she last imagined.

_ACK! It was just the kiss! Kakashi-kun is still the best! But Obito-kun took my first kiss away this morning...Ack! He's still Obito-baka! He couldn't protect himself from a harmless little puppy!_

Obito noticed the confused, flustered, angry and disbelieving train of emotions running across Rin's face. He could only wonder what was going on inside her head, but was cut short.

"Team 7? I'm here to pick you guys up." A blond-haired man called up from the front.

Obito looked up and nearly cried. Sure, it wasn't that long ago that he'd seen his sensei, but he had nearly died...scratch that, he HAD died! And dying wasn't very fun! It made you question life, wishing you could have spent more time with someone, talking to someone, asking for more detailed advice instead of asking, 'I wanna get stronger!' No, that was just being an idiot, something Obito was good at. Now that he thought of it, he seemed to like the idea of acting like his old idiotic self when everyone was around. He _could_ be the serious Uchiha he became after his last mission while on important misisons...

_Brrr..._

He shuddered at that thought. Just the sound of that didn't sound right. _'His last mission'._

_Brrrrr!_

Even thinking about that word made him shiver! Bad sign. Standing up and walking down the path, Obito followed after Minato, surprisingly leading Kakashi and Rin out the door. He grinned upon that realization.

_I guess it'd be cool to lead around Kakashi for once._

Up on the roof, Minato looked over his new students. Pulling up something to start off out of his rear, Minato smiled and began.

"All right! While I'm sure you all know each other, I don't know anything about you. So how about we start off introducing ourselves?"

"Why don't you show us first sensei?" Rin said.

Minato nodded his head. "All right. My name is Namikaze Minato. I like Ramen, training, bugging old man third and pranking Inoichi Yamanaka. I dislike people not working together, the three minute wait to eat ramen and biggoted idiots like that old man on the council. My hobbies are taking walks in the park and...well, training I geuss." Minato said shrugging.

Pointing to Kakashi, the boy nodded his head.

"My name, Hatake Kakashi. Likes, training. Dislikes, those who don't listen to the rules. (Kakashi glanced at Obito, who merely snorted in retort.) Hobbies, or rather lifestyle, training."

Obito sighed exageratingly while Minato nodded his head uneasily.

_I guess I should have expected this...he IS the last Hatake._

_Man, I forgot he's still the same old rule-induced ass-hole from before._ Obito suddenly started chuckling. _Guess its back to pranking for me! Beware Kakashi, beware._

The group turned to the giggling Uchiha before sweatdrops appeared on the backs of their heads. Kakashi suddenly shivered and sneezed, but before he could even think of finding out what the idiot was thinking, Minato spoke up again.

"Okay giggles," Obito giggled some more. "Your turn."

Obito nodded. "My name is Uchiha Obito! My likes are Sashimi, training and soon to be, doing missions!" The boy shot his hands up in excitement. Minato started chuckling.

_He won't be saying that for long._

"My dislikes are stuck up pricks who go _WAAAY_ overboard on rules, (He glared at Kakashi) not showing any improvement in training, and not getting peoples attention. (He saw Rin twitch from the corner of his eye.) My hobbies are practicing my Fire Jutsu and training!" Obito wrapped his arms around the back of his head before smiling and lying on his back, content with his introduction.

Minato, curious as to if the Uchiha could already do Katon techniques, nodded before he turned to the last member of his group.

"Oh! Umm, my name is Iyasu Rin. I like flowers, animals, and, umm..." She glanced to both boys on each of her sides while spotting a blush. "I dislike animal haters, rapists, wars, and...um..I guess that's it." She nervously scratched the back of her head. She had originally thought about saying Obito, but she changed her mind at the last second. Why? "My hobbies are gardening, using herbs as medicine and studying to be a doctor."

Minato smiled. If Tsunade had been able to have her way, this girl would be an amazing Medical-nin.

_If only this war wasn't going on...then maybe Tsunade would have been able to put her medical program into effect._

Nodding his head, Minato stood up.

"All right, from here on out, we are squad seven. We will begin doing missions in two days time. See you all then!" With that, the Jonin disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kakashi nodded before walking back to the door to head downstairs while Obito turned to head back to the Uchiha compound grinning. Just as he heard the door open up, a resounding SPLASH was heard. Obito jumped towards the compound while hearing the yelling of a now drenched Kakashi, plus bucket helmet!

"HAHAHAHAAA! Man, I can't believe my luck! Now I get to prank Kakashi all over again!" Suddenly he got an idea. "If I get better at the tree-climbing exercise, maybe I can do more sophisticated pranks on him! AWESOME! Now I _really_ feel like training! Hahahahaa! Beware Kakashi! Obito Uchiha, the number one prankster of Konoha, is out to get you!"


	3. Missions and Pranks

_Never thought I'd say this...but I was really, _REALLY_ wrong about him..._

Minato Namikaze had hated, HATED D-ranked missions. He'd once thought that if a ninja had gotten on his nerve when he was Hokage, he would send them to do D-ranked missions as punishment. Now, he was revising his thoughts a bit.

_If anyone ticks me off, I'll just send them on a D-ranked mission with Obito..._

Minato and Obito had actually gotten close, as they both enjoyed a good prank every now and again. However, Obito was, for a reason that Minato couldn't quite place his finger on, always targeting Kakashi for his pranks. So far, they had been sent to catch the missing cat Neko, in which Kakashi had lost his mask to the orange-furred cat. He later came back from the mission running from a mob of fan-girls squealing after having seen his face. Then there was the farming mission, in which everytime Kakashi would pick up his bucket of potatoes or tomatoes (it was usually the tomatoes) there were little faces on them that looked like they were pleading with him not to take them away. It freaked the boy out at first, until he heard the Uchiha laughing in the background. THEN there was that 'special mission'. The mission where Kakashi had woken up and found himself tied up to a pole with hay sticking out of his clothing. He was even MORE pissed off at the Uchiha as he had fixed a crow doll onto his shoulder as well as putting a straw hat on top of Kakashi's head. Even worse, the Uchiha had taken pictures of Kakashi, tracked down ALL of their classmates and given them a 'complimentary photo'.

It wasn't until later that Minato would find out the reason WHY Obito was doing this to the poor Genin. Although currently squad seven was standing in front of the Hokage, about to recieve their next mission.

"Hmmm...let's see, next up for squad seven, you have a choice. You can paint the fence for the Yanagi family, the Tetesuko family also needs someone to babysit their two children, or you can take on the daunting task of catching Neko agai-

"HELL NO!"

Everyone turned to the once stoic Hatake as he had his arms crossed out in front of him in the shape of a large 'X'.

"I do NOT need to replace another one of my masks after that damn monster destroys it! I've already gone through thirty of them! THIRTY!"

"Then why don't you just stop wearing the stupid things?" Obito asked bluntly.

"ARE YOU NUTS? Did you see what those, those, those THINGS did to me last time? I couldn't sleep right for a week!"

"Whaaaat? Aww man, I still need copies for the Inuzuka sisters! Come on!"

"STOP TAKING ADVANTAGE OF MY MISERY!"

As the two bickered at one another, Rin couldn't help but shake her head. This had been going on ever since their graduation from the academy, which had been a month ago. She didn't know why, but the more pranks Obito did, the more she wanted to join in on them. She had felt both ashamed AND pleased with herself after they had made faces on the tomatoes three days ago. She wondered if Kakashi was going to suffer mental trauma from all of this, but then again, he seemed to be developing more of a personality lately. She also noticed something. It seemed Obito and Kakashi were switching places. Obito seemed to be the bold one, unafraid of just about ANYTHING, including punishment. Kakashi was just getting paranoid about getting pranked. He hardly was able to keep up his, 'cool and mysterious personality' thing lately, because whenever he DID pull it up, (especially in the morning) Obito would be right there with either a bucket of water or something that would prevent him from keeping the look.

Minato, by this time, had walked up to the Hokage, received a scroll, and walked back over to his team.

"All right guys, it seems you're going to have to babysit on your own. I've got another mission to do, so Obito, _try_ not to be too mean to Kakashi, okay?"

"_Okay sensei, I'll try."_ Obito said with an innocent look in his eyes, arms behind his back looking like a child getting caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Minato only disappeared in a puff of smoke. The moment he reappeared back at his apartment, he fell onto the ground laughing, hoping Kakashi would be able to live through the next prank that he KNEW Obito would pull.

Back with the Genin, Obito walked up and took the scroll, smiling to the heavily sweating Hokage, before turning and leading his team out of the mission reception room. This was becoming somewhat of a habit. Minato would get either a B-ranked or an A-ranked mission that he'd have to go on alone, and Obito, Kakashi and Rin would be given a D-ranked mission to go on. Minato had acknowledged Obito's ability, as anyone who could pull off the kind of pranks he did would have to be at LEAST Chunin rank, and given him permission to lead the team. Every now and again, Obito would hand the reigns over to Kakashi, and even Rin to lead the mission, just so they could practice. Kakashi and Rin had sworn they had seen a Chunin vest on him at one point, but kept it to themselves.

Leading the group out of the building, Obito tossed the scroll to Rin, smiling.

"All right Rin! Your turn!"

This was Obito's way of saying, 'Lead the mission'. Slightly nodding her head Rin turned with a blush on her face, hiding it from Kakashi and Obito, before opening up the scroll. Ever since graduation, Obito would have this effect on her. He would smile at her or be nice like he always would, but instead getting irritated at him, she would blush. Really hard. She would always wonder why she would blush, while a different part of her was yelling at her, wondering why she wasn't blushing in the first place. Leading them to the right address, she looked up to see a normal two story house.

It was nice.

The grass was a soft green, there were flowers along the edges of the house and a patio with two chairs looking towards the west, meaning that the couple could watch the sunset everyday. She sighed, silently wishing she could live in a house like this. She led the group of Genin to the front door before knocking. A few moments passed before a middle-aged woman opened the door. She had brown hair and wasn't covered in make-up, surprising Obito, as almost EVERY female in the Uchiha compound wore make-up to a rediculous degree. Which is actually one of the reasons he fell for Rin. She rarely used make-up, even though she was only twelve, and thought it was stupid. He admitted it was kind of tomboy-ish, but compared to the make-up covered fangirls of Kakashi, he would take tomboy over fangirl ANY day.

"Oh! Are you the babysitters?"

With a nod from Rin, the woman let the three into the house.

"I'm so sorry, but me and my husband havn't had a day to ourselves for, well, about 6 years. So we're hoping you can handle our two little bundles of joy until we get back."

"Sure! No problem!" Obito said smiling.

"Good good! We'll be back at about 8 o'clock tonight, so please, help yourselves to anything in the fridge. There's money on the counter for take-out, but please, don't choose something _too_ un-healthy for my babies. HONEY! GET DOWN HERE!"

The last sentence kind of scared the Genin, as the women went from happy wife to demonic woman, and weren't surprised to see a timid man fall down the stairs, landing on his face. Quickly jumping to his feet to show he was un-harmed, he walked over to the group, bowing as he thanked them for watching the kids before he was dragged out the door by his wife.

"Uh...that was kinda scary..." Obito said as he heard the maniacle laughing of the wife. He could have sworn he heard the husband crying too.

"Which part?" Rin said shakily.

"All of it..." Kakashi and Obito said at the same time.

Walking into the kitchen, Obito caught site of two children playing with some toys in the living room. The girl was the oldest, while the boy was the youngest of the family.

"Hey there!" Obito said smiling as he walked into the room. The two children looked up before standing up and walking over to him. "My name's Obito! What's yours?"

"I'm Shiori." The six year-old long-haired blond girl said. "And this is my brother, Shisui." She said pointing to the brown-haired boy who was clutching his stuffed teddy bear.

"Really? your name's Shisui?" Obito asked the little boy, who nodded his head warily. "Cool! I've got a cousin whose name is Shisui! Hey, how old are you?"

The boy seemed hesitant for a moment before holding up four tiny fingers.

"Really? Four years old? Wow! That's really cool!"

Rin stood off to the side, amazed at how quickly Obito had acquainted himself with two children that he'd never met before. Next thing she knew, the kids were laughing and giggling as he played monsters with them. She giggled as Obito was taken down by the brother-sister tag-team, or in this case, team-up. She suddenly gasped at the thought of the kids getting stabbed by his ninja-gear, but quickly noticed it missing. Turning around, she noticed it all piled on the table.

_When did he get so fast?_

She let the thoughts go as she turned back to the playful little scene in front of her. Kakashi merely grunted before walking off to find something to do, mainly, exploring the house.

A few hours later, Obito sat against the couch with the two kids staring at a television set in awe as one of their programs were on. Leaning back against the chair with his eyes closed, Obito smiled.

_It's been about a month since we all graduated, and I can tell I've gotten faster. Even Rin-chan's noticed. I think Kakashi's getting jealous, so hopefully he'll get stronger too. Still, I don't remember getting this mission...maybe it's because we've been doing so many missions lately...I wonder if we'll even _get_ the mission to Kannabi bridge._ Obito frowned at that thought. _If we never got the mission, I wonder if it would have been completed, or would it have failed? I died, so I don't know if it was even completed or not. What would have happened if I had stayed dead? Hmm...why am I even alive right now? I just don't get it. Not only that, but I was sent back in time. Did someone use a jutsu on me or something? ...Ah, I geuss I shouldn't really complain. I've been given a second chance at everything, so I should be grateful._

Obito took a deep breath before he heard some shuffling next to him. Opening an eye to see if it was one of the kids, Obito was surprised to see Rin sitting next to him. She seemed content just sitting there, so Obito closed his eye again before going back into his thinking mode.

_Hmm...I still have to get Kakashi and Anko together. How am I going to do that? I can't ask Rin for help, since she _likes_ Kakashi...Minato-sensei? Maybe, but he's been having trouble with Kushina-san._ Obito smiled at that thought. _He should really keep it a better secret. All of those, _'I gotta go, so uh, don't do anything couple-related!'_ scenes he's gone through lately were really badly done. If he had acted like Kakashi used to, he might have gotten away with it. Then again, this _IS_ Minato-sensei. _

"Obito-kun?"

Said Uchiha popped and eye open before looking at Rin with a quirked eyebrow. He had noticed the suffix she had added to his name in the past few months and wondered if he was warming up to her finally.

"Yeah?"

"Ummm..." She blushed slightly.

_Is she...blushing?_

"Uh, I was just wondering, why you've been doing that lately..."

"Doing what?"

"You know, when you just sit down and, well...you have a straight face one second, then you're giggling, then you're frowning...I just wanted to know...um...I was just wondering what you were thinking...If I'm not intruding or anything!" She said hurriedly, her blush growing larger by the sentence.

Obito looked at her before grinning. _Yep. DEFINITELY warming up to her._ "I was just thinking about Minato-sensei's 'rush outs' lately. You know, with Uzumaki-san?"

Rin nodded in understanding before giggling. "I remember now. He definitely likes her."

"Yeah, but have you met her? She can actually be pretty scary. Violent too." Obito shuddered. _Kinda like you..._

Rin smiled at him, unknowing of the boy's thoughts.

"Anyway, I was just remembering one of his escapades. You remember, the one with-...-hey, where did the kids go?" Obito nearly jumped up before looking around. He quickly ran to the table before strapping on his ninja gear, getting a bad feeling in his stomach. Running up the stairs, He found Kakashi unconscious. "Dammit, not good." A quickly silenced scream told him he was not alone in the house. "Dammit!"

Carefully making his way towards the kitchen again, Obito pulled out a kunai. Feeling a presence behind him, Obito quickly jammed the kunai knife backwards before turning around to see the shock in the masked man's eyes. A quick neck chop later and Obito was putting him off to the side before making his way towards the kitchen again. He could hear a voice giggling.

"Man, this was too easy. Knew the kids would be easy to deal with. Always are, always will be." He said as he picked up the money the couple left for dinner. He turned to the two crying kids who were pleading for Rin to wake up. "Shut up!" The two children whimpered before holding onto each other. "Unless you stay quiet and do what I say, That girl and her friends are gonna die, you got it?" The masked man ordered the two children. He was just about to hit the kids to prove his point, but he noticed the boy smiling at something behind him. Eyes widening, the bandit spun around while pulling out his katana just in time to block Obito's kunai thrust. What he didn't expect was the second Kunai that was in Obito's left hand as it came down aimed at his head. The bandit quickly threw up his left hand to block the incoming weapon while the right hand still held the katana.

The two struggled for awhile before they jumped back from each other, Obito in front of Rin and the children while the bandit was on the opposite side he started from. Growling, the bandit tried to move his left hand, but the pain kept him from even clenching his hand. At best he could slap him, but he was sure that would hurt _him _more than the Genin in front of him.

Obito on the other hand was slightly sweating. He had been training for this. He was NOT going to cower back again! Pulling another kunai from his pouch, Obito got into his dual kunai stance. He had to keep this guy alive, not really because he hadnt' killed before, because he had in his past life, but because he didn't want to kill the bandit in front of the children. Throwing a kunai at the bandit, Obito made his move. The bandit blocked the projectile easily, but not expecting the follow-up, he jumped back, and into a wall. Obito grinned. Rushing at the bandit, his eyes suddenly went wide as a steel blade shot through him, making the children scream in terror behind him. The bandit grinned, before the 'Obito' disappeared to be replaced by a chair. The bandit looked at it in horror as his sword was now lodged in a chair, making it useless, before Obito appeared at his side, knocking him out.

After tieing up the bandits, Obito calmed down the children, having them watch more cartoons while he woke up Rin and Kakashi. Sending Rin to go get help, Obito woke Kakashi up with a bucket of water. After explaining the situation to the, once again, ticked off Genin and telling him to keep an eye on the bandits, Obito went back to watching the kids, soon falling asleep. The rest of the night went uneventful, as the moment one of the bandits started waking up, Kakashi would bash them over the head with something to knock them out again. Obito woke up, ordered take-out, and explained what had happened to the parents that night.

"Thank you so much." The mother was on the verge of tears as she thanked the Genin for protecting their children. Obito smiled while Rin looked off to the side. Kakashi merely grunted. The two bandits were already taken to the prison cells to be later interrogated, and team seven was finishing up their mission. The scroll was readily signed, and they were about to be on their way, but Obito heard his name called.

"Wait Obito!"

The young Uchiha turned around to see Shisui running out past his mother before clutching onto his leg.

"Make sure you come back!"

Obito smiled before hugging the small boy.

"You can count on it!"

The whole way back, Obito was beaming with happiness.

_I didn't freeze up at all! All my confidence training _IS_ paying off! Not to mention my normal training!_

_I can't believe I was knocked out, only to find _him_ having taken care of the entire situation...am I really doing nothing?_

_I did nothing...I was supposed to be leading the mission, but Obito-kun ended up saving everyone's life._ She turned to the boy leading them back to the mission reception office. _How is he getting so strong? I thought he was just that fun-loving idiot of a prankster, not some elite ninja. He's way over my head._

Obito handed in the mission and headed to the next room to get paid. After that, he headed home and sat in his bed, staring at the ceiling.

_Everything I did today completely over-shadowed my old self. Heck, I didn't even prank Kakashi today...but, then again, I only do those pranks on him when we're on harmless D-ranks._ Staring up at the ceiling, Obito frowned. _But I didn't really use anything today. I still can't complete my Fireball jutsu, and Uncle Fugaku won't recognize my talent and show me any more jutsu until I complete it. Man, it stinks not being able to use all of my techniques. I used to be able to use the fireball jutsu no prob, but now I can't get it...that does it!_

Obito threw off his covers before jumping out of bed. Silently creeping out of the house via the window, Obito headed out to a small lake that had a dock on it. Standing on the edge of the dock, Obito Took a deep breath before getting to work. Practicing the hand signs one hundred times, Obito took a deep breath.

_Now to add chakra._

"Mi, Hitsuji, Saru, I, Uma, Tora. **Katon: Gokyaku no jutsu!**" Obito shouted before shooting out a small puff of fire. Obito slightly grimaced, but put more chakra into the jutsu, trying to re-figure out its working. In his past life, he had learned how to do the jutsu, but after doing it so many times, he had forgotten the workings of the jutsu. Now, since he had a different body, (no sharingan and worse chakra control) he had to re-train himself. The flame dying out, Obito grunted.

"Dammit, gotta do better."

For the next few days, the Uchiha clan would slightly light up at night by a small fire. A pair of Sharingan eyes watched as the boy continued to blow blaze after blaze onto the lake, each time the blaze changing just a little bit.


	4. The Book

Kenta: Woohoo! I never expected so many people to like this! Glad I wrote it!  
Anyway, sorry about the delay. I had meant to post this story Monday, but since then I've had to go to the doctor, find out I have to get an M.R.I and most likely get surgery...AAAAHHH! I DON'T LIKE THE WORD **'SURGERY'**!

Man, Now I'm freaking out again...

So! I'll be heading up to Chicago to visit my family this weekend and decided to throw out this chapter, possibly the next one too. Though this will be the longest chapter so far.

Btw, for _Haru Inuzuka_, YOUR QUESTION HAS BEEN ANSWERED!

Enjoy!

_**Kenta Raikiri**_

* * *

Obito was trying EXTREMELY hard to not fall asleep right now. Lately, he hadn't had the energy to prank Kakashi merely because the past two weeks he had been retraining his body. He had now remastered the Fireball jutsu, almost to the degree he had on his last mission, and was now learning another firestyle technique that his cousin had been showing him.

It was the next step up compared to the fireball technique, and it was called the **Pheonix Flower technique**. He was happy because he had never learnt the technique before. He had also been practicing his skill with the substitution technique. After the babysitting incedent, Obito felt that he wasn't fast enough with the technique, so he had begged for his cousin to help him train. He was about Obito's age, but he was already a Jonin, now training to become an ANBU. That's right, Obito had been taught the **Pheonix Flower technique **by Itachi Uchiha, the living prodigy of the Uchiha clan. (Wierd time thingy, I know...)

However, right now he had to deal with another boring meeting of the Uchiha clan. He had tuned out most of it, but had heard bits and pieces of 'new routines' that were going to be set up. He hadn't really cared much, merely because it was for all the adults to worry about, and since he was only a Genin, the meeting didn't really matter to him. All they ever talked about was how great the Uchiha clan was and that they were going to take this war and make it an opportunity to show off their strength. In all truth, Obito couldn't care less. He was going to show everyone how great HE was, not his clan.

That was something he hated about his family. They thought that because they were Uchiha, they were the best. He would admit that at one point, he was just like them, but after having been put on a team with Kakashi he had realized that your lineage didn't make you great. YOU did. Sakumo Hatake, Kakashi's father, had commited suicide, scarring Kakashi for life. Obito found himself in Kakashi, or, how Kakashi was, and wanted to fix that problem. So he had decided that pranking was the best way to break Kakashi's shell. Not to mention that it was GREAT exercise for the both of them! Obito noticed that everyone had been dismissed, and stood up to go. Heading out to finish up his training that he was still in the middle of, Obito sighed.

_Man uncle, at least try to say something other than power or glory for one meeting. I'm going to start pulling that Nara habit and start sleeping through clan meetings if you don't change it up soon._

Stretching his stiff limbs, Obito went for a jog through the village. He had done this almost everyday now, and it was becoming a routine for him. Normally he would just jog around the compound, but lately he had been so irritated by the clan that he had to start running outside of the place. He noticed everyone was still tense, as if expecting the wall to explode or something and Obito couldn't blame them. The war had been on everybody's minds, and all Obito could hope for was that it would end soon.

"Obito-kun?" Turning, Obito found Rin walking out of a store.

"Oh! Hey Rin-chan!"

Running up to her, he found her to be missing her ninja gear.

"Where's your ninja gear?"

Rin looked at herself only to pull up the groceries she had run to get. "I'm shopping, we don't have any missions today, remember?"

"So? We're in the middle of a war as much as I hate to say it, but we have to be always ready for anything! Look, even though I'm still training I've still got my gear on me, and take a look at all the nearby Jonin and Chunin. Not a single one of them is missing their gear." Obito said pointing around.

Rin blushed as she noticed he spoke the truth.

"I just don't want you to end up getting kidnapped or, worse, killed." Obito said scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "The war's been on everybody's mind. I can only hope for it to get over with quickly." Shaking his head Obito started smiling again. "Anyway, nice to see you here! I actually think this is one of the first times I've ever seen you out shopping!"

**WHAM!**

Rin blushed furiously as she walked away, leaving a smoke-headed Uchiha on the ground in pain. "I can shop! If you've got a problem with that then you'll meet my **fist**!"

"Yep...still violent..." Obito said sitting up and nursing his throbbing head. "But then again, the meek ones always do whatever you ask of them, they never show any backbone." He smiled before standing up and turning around, accidentally bumping into someone.

"Oh! Sorry about that..." Obito noticed the man was too lost in his book to care. Obito also noticed it was an orange book and that a book just like it fell out of the man's pocket. "Hey!" Obito yelled after the man, picking up the book. "You dropped this!" He would have run after him, if not for the crowding people. Obito sighed as he looked at the book.

"Icha Icha Paradise...neh?" Obito put the book into his pouch and continued on his jog. "I'll take a look at it later."

He had remembered his uncle, not Fugaku, reading it once. He kept hiding it from his wife. Obito also remembered one of his older cousins getting caught reading it once. It was burned right then and there.

_Why would Mokona-nii burn a book right off the bat? She's the biggest bookworm in the Uchiha clan! Not to mention I've seen a few Jonin and Chunin reading it, and all they get is a bunch of glares. Is the book a bad book or something? Maybe the story plot's really bad or something...well, I guess I'll find out later._

A few hours passed and Obito walked out of his shower, a relaxed grin on his face. He walked to his room and picked up all of his gear before stopping. Pulling out the Orange book, Obito found it was the first book. He thought about reading it until his cousin's _incedent_ resurfaced in his mind. He shuddered before putting the book back in his pouch. Nodding, Obito decided to head for the park to find out about this mystery book.

Kakashi Hatake, the village's perfect Shinobi. Or, at least that's what Kakashi dreamed of being. He wanted to show how great he was, not how pathetic his family was. His father had been a great shinobi, yet he dishonored his family. Kakashi wanted his family name to be looked at with fear and respect, not pity. He also hated the Uchiha clan, as it was a very honorable family. He sometimes wished for the whole clan to be wiped out. Not really, but he sometimes wished for the clan to be burnt to the ground by their own jutsu. Nowadays however, he was changing his opinion.

Obito Uchiha had become a part of his team, and had not once bellowed out about the greatness of the Uchiha clan, only when Kakashi had referred him to a weak clan. However, he had gained respect for the boy. He had known he was a coward, hell, it was pretty obvious. However, he knew that Obito had been drastically changing himself. By day, he pranked Kakashi, acted like an idiot, and was just plain annoying. But when he was alone...alone seemed to be the key word. Kakashi knew he had taken out the group of bandits by himself. No help whatsoever. Not only that, but there were those past few nights...

**~Flashback~**

Kakashi tossed and turned in his bed. He couldn't sleep. The babysitting mission had been bugging him for quite some time now, and he was seriously getting annoyed at his lack of sleep. At least Obito had layed off the pranks for awhile. Grr...Obito Uchiha. The boy had been plaguing his thoughts constantly now. He was supposed to be a coward, never doing anything as he was too afraid of everything to DO anything. Yet somehow, he had completely done a 180 in personality. Well, not really. He was still the annoying prankster he used to be, but something was definitely different about him.

Annoyed, Kakashi got out of bed, strapped on his ninja gear and headed out for a walk. He knew that a walk at this late an hour was odd, but then again, not alot of shinobi had been able to sleep lately with the war plaguing their dreams. Kakashi walked with no real destination in mind, it was just to make him feel tired so he could sleep. Looking up, Kakashi wasn't really surprised when he saw the Hokage mountain. However, something seemed to be moving by the faces. Curious, Kakashi jumped on top of a building to try and figure out what it was.

The figure would jump off the top of Hokage Mountain, fall for about a good two minutes, then whip out a grappling hook of sorts and swing himself to safety. He would then climb the mountain with no support, save for his grappling hook, and then jump off the mountain again. Kakashi wondered why in the world someone would do such a stupid thing. To fall from that height would be downright terrifying to a civilian. Yet ninja had to do such things all the time. And by the look of the Kunai-like grappling hook, Kakashi knew that it was a ninja. But why would they be out here this late at night?

Kakashi, wanting to see who in the world was doing this, got closer, moving only when the figure was climbing back up the mountain again. When he recognized the Red and White fan of the Uchiha clan on the figure's back, Kakashi nodded his head. It was probably some training an Uchiha Chunin or Jonin was doing to get stronger. But then Kakashi saw something glinting in the moonlight off to the side. Looking again, Kakashi's eyes widened.

Next to a sleeping roll, which was hidden underneath a tree and some bushes, lay a pair of orange goggles.

**~End Flashback~**

Kakashi's eyes narrowed.

_He's been training at night in secret...nobody knew about his training, and he sure as hell didn't give any hints away save for the small moments of speed or something. And what were you thinking, jumping off of a cliff in the middle of the night? _

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!"

Kakashi turned to see a foot heading straight for his face. Being a tad bit too slow, Kakashi went flying backwards and into the nearby lake at the park. A blast of water erupted as Kakashi went under the water, while a strange, green spandex wearing Genin landed perfectly nearby.

"HAHA! Kakashi, you have always gotten everyone's attention when Obito-san was asleep or something. From this day forward, you and I are eternal rivals!"

Kakashi rose to the surface of the water before swimming back to shore. He looked up to see Maito Gai, the creepiest guy from his class. Sighing, Kakashi got out of the water before glaring at Gai.

"Can't you attack me when I'm NOT thinking about something?"

Gai looked appalled.

"But Kakashi! You are ALWAYS thinking! Also, as youthful as I am, I cannot read minds! Even if I could, it would be most un-youthful!"

Kakashi slapped his forehead. Great, he was spewing out crap about youth again. If Maito Gai wasn't challenging Kakashi to sparring matches, which Kakashi usually won at, he was talking about youth.

_I swear, if I wasn't always so stoic, I would have taped his mouth shut, thrown him in a room with rabbid dogs and locked the door._

Gai suddenly shivered while in a nearby tree, an Uchiha Genin got the urge to prank Kakashi some more.

"Kakashi! I challenge you to a sparring match!"

Kakashi was about to reply with his usual 'No', but the thought of Obito surpassing him made him reconsider. Taking a deep breath, Kakashi nodded.

"All right, I don't see why not."

"YOSH! If I do not win, then I will run around the village 10 times without a break!" Gai said exhurbantly as he shot his hands up above his bowl-cut of a head.

Kakashi shook his head before leading Gai to a clearing in the park. Meanwhile, Obito was up in a nearby tree, his eyes wide and his face stained with a crimson blush. He would constantly close the orange book in his hands, take a few deep, DEEP breaths and open the book back up, reading a page or two more before repeating the act.

_HOLY CRAP! I know dad told me about the birds and the bees, but seriously, I didn't think it would matter at all! _A giggle escaped Obito before the Uchiha realized what he just did. _All those Chunin and Jonin are always giggling, not to mention all my cousins...HOLY CRAP! ...so this is why they're always giggling..._

Obito held the book out in front of him in contemplation, the scenes he had just read still in his mind, keeping the blush on his face. At first, he was passive, as it didn't really have anything too interesting in it. THEN he found out about the main character's hidden life, and from that point on, Obito was flying through the pages of the book. He had now been in the tree for a good three hours, and wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. He had just gotten to a love scene, and the twelve year old's mind was spinning.

_I didn't even _THINK_ of doing those things! But...now that I think of it..._

The noises that would wake Obito up in the middle of the night suddenly made sense. Shuddering, The boy shook his head violently.

_Crap! Now I'm gonna be hearing it even more!_

Hearing some noise off to his right, Obito peeked out from his hiding spot to see Kakashi and Gai sparring in the middle of a clearing.

_They couldn't have picked a better spot?_

Obito sighed before noticing something. There were alot more people here now then he last remembered.

_Hey! I remember him from class!_

Obito smiled as he saw a black-haired boy watching Kakashi and Gai spar for a few minutes before glancing to his left and blushing. Obito turned to where the boy was glancing to and saw a girl with black hair.

_Sarutobi Asuma and Yuuhi Kurenai. Huh, didn't know Asuma had a thing for the red-eyes thing._ Obito chuckled. _Better watch out for my cousins then._

Glancing around a bit more, he saw a rather common sight. Jiriaya, one of the Sandaime Hokage's students, was trying to get a date from a blonde-haired girl named Tsunade. They were probably in their thirties, and Obito giggled as he watched the White-haired man get denied a date from the lady. He also noticed their other member, Orochimaru, off to the side rolling his eyes.

_Eh? What's _HE_ doing here? I thought he had already left the village by now!_ Obito's eyes narrowed as he stared at the snake man.

It was well known that Orochimaru was associated with snakes, as the man would apparently use them in battle all the time. Obito had even heard of the man summoning an enormous purple snake and flattening an entire village. Obito would always feel this dark aura around the man, but now there was hardly anything threatening coming from him. Maybe this was how he was like when he was still loyal to the village?

_Still, I better be careful around him. Eh?_

Obito grinned as he saw who was with them. Minato was off to the side laughing at his sensei's misfortune, while Kushina Uzumaki smiled off to the side before walking up to Tsunade and exchanging a 'high-five'. Jiriaya mumbled something along the lines of 'you two are in cahoots, I know it!' before Tsunade pulled her eyelid down and stuck out her tongue. Obito's smile widened as he saw a purple-haired girl watching the two Genin spar. A blush was on the girl's face as she stared at Obito's white-haired teammate.

_So Anko's here too eh? Hey! This must be when she starts getting feelings for Kakashi! Oh man, I still don't really know how to get those two together...man, it's gonna be tough._

Frowning deeply, Obito put the book back in his pouch before jumping down from his perch, effectively landing in front of Rin. Said girl squeaked before bashing the Uchiha upside the head.

"You scared the living daylights outta me!" She said while taking deep breaths to calm her rapidly beating heart.

Obito half-glared at her as he was once again nursing a lump on his head. "Its not like I meant to. Hell I didn't even know you were there! Another minute and I would have landed ON you."

"In which case you would be in MUCH more pain then you are now."

Obito shook his head before getting up. "Well, now the entire team's here. Dunno about you, but I gotta go talk to sensei." Heading over to the Sannin group, Rin noticed who was with them.

_It's that Anko girl...who is she staring at?_

Rin blinked before following the girl's trail.

_She's staring at Gai? No...Kakashi-kun? Huh...wait a minute, I should be irritated at that! ...why aren't I?_

Looking back over at Obito, she saw him walking a bit away from the group with their sensei. They started talking a bit with Obito glancing at Kakashi then back to the group Minato was with a moment ago. Minato blushed for a moment before laughing. Obito leaned in to whisper something into his ear, to which Minato suddenly smiled. That smile grew and grew until he was chuckling. Patting the boy on the head, he walked back to his group. Obito was grinning before looking back at Kakashi's and Gai's match, as they were about finishing up.

_I wonder what they were talking about..._

Obito smiled. Kakashi was finally accepting Gai's requests for sparring matches, meaning he was finally opening up a little bit more. That or he was becoming competetive with himself and wanted to best the young Uchiha. Obito hoped it was the first option. Sighing, Obito stretched his arms before heading off to train some more. He couldn't let Kakashi catch up _just_ yet. Glancing back at Minato, who smiled in return, Obito grinned before taking off.

* * *

Kenta: Hey there everybody! I know some of you are wondering about Orochimaru and I wanted to quickly clear this up. I've heard of this theory before, but I can't remember _where_ I heard it.

Going back in time, a man had heard of the outcome of a recent election. A wartime hero had won the election, while a tyrant had lost. Smiling, the man went back in time to see some exotic animals. He was strictly told NOT to get off of the path. Upon going back in time with his guide, the man saw a T-rex off in the distance. Ignoring the guide's outraged yelling, the man stepped off the path and took a closer look at the creature. The man was pulled back onto the path and taken back to the present immediately, and was banned from ever going back again. However, he overheard the two men talking about the election before he departed back in time. They were grumbling that the wartime hero had lost the election, while the tyrant had won. The man, horrified of how this had happened, froze. He looked at the bottom of his shoe to find a dead butterfly.

Because he had killed the butterfly, a chain of events started and, for one reason or another, made the war hero lose the election thousands of years later.

Because Obito is doing things differently, things aren't going to be the same as his life was before he died. Meaning that a certain snake sannin might have _stopped_ his experimentation after the Third's warning, instead of continueing on. Understand now? Not everything goes the same way twice.

Hope you all continue to enjoy the story!

_**Kenta Raikiri**_


	5. A New Jutsu and A New Mission

Kenta: Yo! I decided to make it up to everybody by adding the next chapter on the same day!

Enjoy!

* * *

Obito stared at the book in his hands while Rin watched with mild amusement. Concentration on Obito's face was rare, but interesting to see. His face would contort into funny looks constantly. One moment, he'd have this irritated look on his face, then he'd smile, then frown again, then nod his head before scribbling something onto a nearby scroll. She had asked what he was working on, but he merely shook his head before smiling, saying that it was a secret. When asking her sensei, he merely smiled.

"He says he's got an idea for a new Jutsu, one his clan has never done before, and plans to make it his very own. Its not really uncommon."

Since then she had let him be, but she still had to smile at the scene in front of her.

_Only Obito would think to get inspiration for a new jutsu by reading comic books._

"It's called 'Manga!'" Would have been Obito's reply to such a statement, as Kakashi had said the same thing before to him. But Obito was determined to make his own jutsu. He had long since learned three other fire techniques, but he knew Kakashi was already learning Lightning style techniques, and it would only be a matter of time until he started developing **Chidori**. However, from what he remembered, the **Chidori** was an incomplete Jutsu.

Obito growled as he scratched at his eyes for the hundreth time today. Lately his eyes had been irritating him, and even when he asked Rin to check for anything, the medic-nin had shook her head, saying she couldn't see anything. Looking back at the manga in his hand, Obito glared at the book, trying to figure out a way to use fire in such ways. He had a good seven books next to him, along with a few Fire Style manuals next to them. He currently was trying to figure out the first step of his new technique.

Making Fire.

He could easily throw out a giant fireball using the **Goukakyu **or the **Hosenka**, but he wanted to be able to shoot out small, powerful fireballs without using any handsigns. He wanted to be able to throw not just one, but FIVE fireballs. However, he was having trouble doing such.

"Dammit Recca! Why can't you give me some sort of hint?" The Uchiha growled out loud.

That's right, Obito was trying to develop a jutsu based off of his favorite manga, **'Flame of Recca' **by Anzai Nobuyuki. (A/N: THE best ninja manga aside from Naruto. Highly recommended!)

There were, as far as he knew, seven different forms for the young Shinobi's fire ability. There was Illusion, Fireball, Fire sword, Fire Flash and a few others that Obito had been studying for the past few days. However, he wanted to do a certain ability first. Namely, calling out fire without any handsigns. He had heard of the Uchiha clan's **Mangekyo Sharingan **and the legendary **Amaterasu**, but that was using your eyes, not your mind/chakra.

Obito sighed. He had been making notes and possible theories about the jutsu. Although he was terrible in school, he was pressured and/or timed, which made him nervous. Now he had all the time in the world to make his new jutsu, meaning he could focus quite deeply on his work. He had asked his sensei about jutsu-making, and Minato had smiled before saying it took a long time to completely craft a new jutsu, let alone make one real from a manga book. He demonstrated his still incomplete **Rasengan** just so Obito could get an idea of how difficult it would be.

_"It's taken me three years to get it to this stage, and even still it's not quite finished. I plan on finishing it, but just in case I've taught it to my master, Jiriaya, should anything happen to me. He just recently started getting the hang of it. Try planning out your new Jutsu first, then try and think of steps to achieve the Jutsu."_

That was what Minato had said to him, and Obito took it to heart as he could see how it would help him to complete the Jutsu. By taking steps, he could not only build up his chakra reserves, but he could fix any flaws in his design easily. Instead of being bombarded by them, he would be able to take them out as they came up. However, just as Minato told him, it was hard finishing a jutsu, but it was even harder _starting_ it. However, Obito already had the inspiration drawn in front of him.

The Uchiha smiled at his complex diagram and took one last look through the manga before writing his last few notes down. Standing up, Obito sealed all of his books away before stretching his legs and doing some warm-ups. Today they were going to get another mission and he needed to be ready.

Kakashi was doing his normal, 'One-handed push-ups' while Rin was practicing her chakra control on a nearby tree. Obito was about to join her when he saw Minato pop up in a puff of smoke.

"Good morning everybody. Glad to see you all here today!" He then noticed Obito was already there. "Obito? Huh! I was actually expecting us to be waiting a little bit before we left."

Obito growled. "I'm not _THAT_ bad!"

Two simultaneous coughs enraged the young Uchiha further. Minato calmed them down before noticing Obito's new accessories.

"What's with all the scrolls Obito?"

Indeed, Obito had taken a liking to scrolls since they kept his things safe and in one convenient place. Since then, Obito had taken a liking to seals, as well as sealing scrolls. He now had, along with his two pouches and kunai + Shuriken holster, two small scrolls as well as a small wakizashi above said ninja pouches.

"What? I can't take a liking to sealing?" Obito seemed rather irritated about his sensei's question.

"No, no! I was just curious as me and my sensei could help you out if you'd like." Minato said quickly pulling up his hands in his defense.

"Really?" Obito's frown was quickly replaced by a big grin.

Minato nodded before leading the team to the mission reception room. Upon reaching the room, Obito got this feeling that they would be sent on an assasination mission. The Hokage had an un-nerving look on his face, which didn't go un-noticed by Minato or the rest of his team.

"I have a B-ranked mission for you all." The Hokage started. "Team Minato, here is your scroll."

Minato took the scroll and skimmed through it. He raised an eyebrow before looking back up at the Hokage.

"It says there will be an extra member added. May I ask who?"

The Hokage nodded before calling in the additional member. Obito and Minato's eyebrows rose before grins passed both of their faces. Kakashi raised a silver eyebrow while Rin just blinked.

"Anko-chan here is to go with you as she has been trained by my own student, Orochimaru. I would like a report on how she does before I allow him to take on another student." The Hokage gave Minato a look, to which the Jonin nodded.

Anko looked slightly nervous, but quickly stamped the feeling down before glaring at Obito and Rin.

"What, do I have a bug on my face? Stop staring!"

Rin quickly looked a different way while Obito just burst out laughing, to which he was bashed over the head by the purple-haired girl. Minato was quickly regretting having been picked for this mission. Then again, he and Obito could go ahead with the young Uchiha's plan. Leading everyone out of the building, Minato turned to his group of Genin followers.

"All right everyone, this will be a week long mission, so pack accordingly. Also, Anko?" Said girl slightly tensed. "Since you aren't originally part of this team, let me tell you this. The number one thing that's important for shinobi is teamwork. Also, when I say pack for a week long mission, it usually means to pack a little more than for just a week, as it could easily turn into a two week mission. Understand?"

Anko merely nodded before heading off to prepare. Minato sighed.

_Easily tenses up when talking to her superior, but quick to reign in her emotions. _He mentally wrote down.

Orochimaru was a little...special. His parents had died in front of him, and since then he had desperately tried to do anything to bring them back, which led to moments of insanity that still effected him today. Sarutobi had thought him to be a genious, and allowed him to take on an apprentice as Jiriaya had taken on Minato and Tsunade, Shizune. However, Sarutobi feared that his student's moments of insanity would affect his teaching ability. Anko was, as much as the old man hated to say it, an experiment. If Orochimaru couldn't take on an aprentice and keep him/her sane enough to be capable ninja, then he would not let him take on another aprentice. This mission was to decide whether or not Orochimaru had done a well enough job of teaching.

Minato nodded before heading off to pack himself. One thing was certain.

_This will be a long, but interesting mission._


	6. The Snake's apprentice

Kenta: ALL RIGHT! IT'S LABOR DAY WEEKEND! I'M PUMPED SO I'M THROWIN' OUT THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR TWO STORIES! **RE-DO **AND **TRSLG**! WOOT!

* * *

"All right, we've gone far enough." Minato said as he called the group to a halt.

The group had made it about a day's journey away from the village and Minato had decided that now would be a good time to explain the mission's details.

"All right. This mission calls for an assasination. However, not just ANY assasination. Sources indicate that Iwa and Kumo are possibly signing a treaty. Our job is to sabatoge the entire signing. There are two lords that are going to be at the signing, and our job is to take them out. Our first priority upon entering the town is to find out when and where the signing will take place. After that, we will meet up just outside of the town. Kakashi, Rin, Obito, you all know how to find me. We'll discuss the mission further once we get to the outskirts of town."

"Right!" The three Genin of Squad Seven said in unison.

"So, Anko, how was training with Orochimaru-san?" Rin asked the snake follower as they took back to the trees.

The girl shuddered, making Obito and Rin uneasy.

"The guy's a creep. But he's really nice once you get to know him. A little...mental at times, but I wouldn't trade him for any Jonin in the village." She said as a smile appeared on her face.

Obito and Rin smiled while Kakashi continued to focus on getting to the next tree. Obito glanced to Kakashi, and his grin widened. The rest of the trip continued on with nothing of interest. The group stopped for a small lunch break, to which Anko pulled out some dango and began happily munching on the sweets. Obito brought some small pieces of Sashimi, easily cooking them by lighting a small fire. Rin munched on some sandwiches, while Kakashi had somehow already finished his food. Anko had raised an eyebrow at how fast the Genin had finished his meal, but ignored it. Obito would constantly glance at Kakashi, smile, then go back to eating. Only Minato seemed to notice this though, and shook his head.

Later that night, Kakashi was the second watch. It was nearly time for him to switch, so he went to get the next watcher. Obito rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before slapping himself on the cheeks, waking himself up. He saw Kakashi heading for his tent, but Obito cracked a grin.

"For a Shinobi, you're doing a bad job."

Kakashi stopped dead in his tracks and glared at Obito. "What was that?"

"I said, 'For a Shinobi, you're doing a bad job.'"

Obito grinned as he saw Kakashi's eyes visibly narrow before the Uchiha walked over to him and whispered in his ear. "Shinobi don't let others know where they've been looking."

Kakashi's eyes widened while Obito chuckled, jumping to a tree branch and taking up his post. The Hatake merely grumbled as he went to sleep, a light pink dusting his cheeks underneath his mask. Obito waited some time before smiling. He had been preparing for days for ways for him to continue his research. Pulling out one of his scrolls, Obito puffed out a Fire Manual before smiling. It was nearly 3 A.M. in the morning, yet he could read the print just fine. The secret? His goggles.

There was a good reason he treasured his goggles so much. They were a custom make from his cousin Uchiha Mokona, the bookworm of the Uchiha clan. For his ninth birthday he was given the goggles and loved them. His cousin had told him to take special care of them, as there was a special feature for the goggles. When Obito asked what it was, Mokona laughed before saying 'You're going to be a ninja! Try figuring it out yourself!'.

Obito smiled before pushing in the lined area on the left side of his goggles. The screen shifted before Obito could see as far as twenty yards away. The goggles enable him night vision, to which he had thanked his cousin repeatedly. She wasn't really expecting him to find out about the feature a mere _three minutes _after she gave it to him, but shook her head mumbling something about 'looking underneath the underneath' and 'Uchiha blood'.

Glancing back down at the pamphlet, Obito began making more notes, adding them to his diagram and smiling more and more. By the time they were finished with the mission, Obito felt he would be able to start practicing his new jutsu. At least, the first step.

By sunrise, the squad was back on the road again. For the next two days, the watches would be the same as the first night. Kakashi getting teased by Obito, and Obito working more on his new Jutsu. However, on the third day, Obito jumped up with his sensei.

"Minato-sensei, I was wondering..."

"What is it?"

"I know that every ninja has special 'nature' to his or her chakras. I was wondering, is there any way you could find out what mine is?"

"Oho! Trying to find out your chakra nature eh?" Obito nodded as he jumped onto another branch before leaping again. "Well, Uchiha normally have Fire as their basic chakra nature, but by the time you reach Jonin rank, you need to have found out your second nature."

"Second nature?"

Minato nodded. "Yes. There are always two natures to every shinobi's chakra. I've also heard of legends telling of someone who had three different natures."

"Really? But...there are only five basic natures. And for every nature, it has a nature it's good against, and one it's bad against...does that mean he had mastered a nature he naturally wasn't good at?"

Minato nodded. "But don't forget, this is only a myth." Obito frowned.

"So? People call you a legend. Doesn't that mean there's a chance it's true?"

"Ah! Well..." Minato sweatdropped. The boy had a point there...

"Anyway, there _is_ a way for me to show you your chakra nature, and if you want, once we take our next break I'll show you. I've got enough papers for everyone here."

"Papers?"

Minato nodded before saying he would explain later.

**~Later~**

Minato passed around a small yellow sheet of paper to the four Genin around him.

"Now remember, we're still on a mission, so leave no trace. All right?"

The group nodded before Minato began explaining how the papers worked.

"Focus your chakra into the piece of paper. Depending on how your paper reacts, you'll find out your chakra nature. Fire, the paper burns. Water, the paper gets wet. Earth, the paper cracks and turns to dust. Wind, the paper splits in half. Lightning, the paper wrinkles."

Nodding, the four Genin focused their chakra into their pieces of paper. Kakashi was, naturally, lightning. Rin was water, as were most healer-ninja. Anko's paper turned to dust, meaning she was earth. Obito was a special case though.

"Um...sensei?"

Minato turned to Obito and stared at the two pieces of paper in the boys hand. Each half of the paper was on fire.

"Obito...have you been training your chakras in secret? The only time I've ever seen a double element happen with this paper is when me and my sensei, Jiriaya, had been showing some Chunin and Jonin. There was only one Chunin that pulled it off, but there were _three _Jonin. At the least, your chakra rank would be high Chunin."

Obito chuckled nervously while scratching the back of his head. "Kinda?"

"Obito, knock it off. I know what you've been doing." Kakashi deadpanned.

Twitching, Obito turned to Kakashi. "Wh-what...what do you mean?" He stuttered nervously.

"I've seen you training in the middle of the night. You've been trying to get braver by jumping off of the Hokage Mountain while it was still dark. Not only that, but I've seen the light that pops up in the Uchiha compound at night. I'm not an idiot, I know you've been training in secret."

Obito blushed as he looked down, before Rin grabbed his shoulders and shaking him violently.

"YOU'VE BEEN JUMPING OFF OF THE HOKAGE MOUNTAIN IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!"

_"But-Rin-chan-I-have-to-get-strong-er-to-be-the-best!" _Obito tried talking while Rin continued to shake him.

Minato calmed the girl down before looking at Obito with a small smile on his face. The Uchiha's eyes spun in black circles as he tried to rid himself of the dizzy-ness, but Minato knew he was getting stronger. He had read their babysitting report when the Hokage told him he would enjoy what he found there. Minato was proud of the Uchiha, and now, learning of the boy secretly training himself, he knew Obito would be able to complete his jutsu.

_You've changed greatly, Obito._


	7. Awakening

Obito ground his teeth in frustration. Throwing a Kunai in front of him, he quickly rushed past the now dead Kumo shinobi, a kunai sticking out of his throat. Pulling out two more kunai, he rushed forward before meeting another Kumo nin's sword with his kunai. The klanging of steel resounded across the room as Obito struggled against the man. Three kunai flew behind his back, impaling an Iwa shinobi that had tried to strike Obito from behind. Kakashi quickly turned before facing off agianst another ninja.

"Not bad for a kid." The Kumo nin grunted out as he threw Obito backwards.

The leaf genin growled as his kunai was flung out of his hand. He quickly pulled out the wakizashi above his sealing pouches before readying himself for the next strike. The mission was to assasinate the two signing the treaty, but apparently someone beat them to the job. There were rogue shinobi already attacking the building they were going to infiltrate, and they had unfortunately gotten caught up in the battle. With Iwa and Kumo joining forces, their odds of surviving were slim, but Obito knew that their sensei would be dealing with the tougher opponents, while they got the lackeys.

_These are some really tough lackeys though!_

Obito grunted as he charged back towards the green-haired kumo-nin, slicing, swinging, parrying and attacking. He was glad he had practiced with the sword before they had gone on the mission. He idly wondered why in the world he hadn't tried getting the other clan members to teach him this stuff in his past life. He had a cousin that helped him learn a high level fire technique, an uncle that was willing to teach him how to wield a blade in exchange for a few extra chores, and an aunt that offered to teach him some cool techniques once he got his Sharingan activated. Heck, she had even given him an early tip for imprinting a thought into a civilians mind. Not something that would really alter their lifestyle or anything, as only the interrogation division was allowed to do so, even if she WAS from said division. Obito had finally backed the man into a wall and held in a smirk as he saw the man's panicked expression. He pulled back his sword and thrust towards the man's chest, silently whispering an apology.

A slurping sound resounded throughout the room, followed by a painful scream.

Rin, Kakashi and Anko were all back to back, fending off the numerous shinobi. Anko had proved quite level-headed despite their current situation, Kakashi refused to be knocked out again, wanting to actually fight this time, while Rin tried to remain calm. The battle was slowly shifting towards their favor, but a new crew of shinobi had shown up, keeping the fight at a not-so even stalemate.

Anko stretched her arm out to a group of incoming Iwa-nin before shouting out "**Striking Shadow Snakes!"** A stream of snakes suddenly shot out from her arm, biting the Iwa-nin and making them all fall to the floor, paralyzed from the snakes' venom.

Kakashi threw together five hand-signs before shoving his middle and index fingers forward, "**Lightning Spear!" **A bright blue stream of lightning propelled out from his fingertips, practically phasing through the earth wall the Iwa-nin had created, piercing him through the chest and killing him.

Rin had deflected another set of Kunai that was aimed at her teammates when she heard the painful scream. Turning towards Obito, her eyes widened in horror. Obito had been slammed into a wall, his left hand clutching his limp and colorless right arm. On the joint of his shoulder, a gaping sword wound was covered in blood. When Obito had thrust forward, his eyes suddenly began burning with extreme pain, causing him to shut his eyes tightly. The Kumo-nin had seen it at the last second and dodged the thrust before countering with his sword.

"Not so good to feel backed into a corner, is it?" The Kumo-nin grinned sadistically as he licked some blood off of his sword. Obito spat off to the side.

"K-kiss my ass."

The cloud ninja fumed before thrusting his sword forward. "DIE YOU RAT!"

The room was silent, save for the grunting of Obito, who currently had clapped his feet together, holding the blade inches from his face. A light blue glow covered his feet, indicating he was running chakra through them.

"Wh-what's the matter? C-can't kill a little b-boy?" Obito grunted as the sword slowly got closer to his face. Pumping more chakra into his legs, Obito began pushing the shinobi's sword back.

_'Wish I had done more leg presses...'_ Obito cracked a grin at his mental remark.

The cloud ninja was sweating profusely as his blade was being pushed back. An idea suddenly occured to him before he pulled his sword back, yanking the young Uchiha's leg's away and rounding the pull back into an attack. Obito's eyes widened as he saw the blade coming back towards his head, and his world suddenly slowed down.

_Wait, I can't die again! I just started getting better! I finally got Rin to start warming up to me! I was finally getting somewhere!_

His eyes narrowing with strength, Obito twisted his head while forcing his legs to attack the ninja's legs. He glared at the Kumo-nin, who suddenly hesitated before Obito's legs got ahold of his, tripping the nin. The world seemed to appear through some sort of convex lens, everything being magnified, mainly the tip of the sword, before Obito reached out with his left hand and grabbed the blade, his hand getting sliced upon gripping the blade as he tried to hold it for a moment, his head still about to be pierced.

A dull **THUCK!** sounded in the room. Obito stared in shock as the man was now on the floor, three Kunai lodged into the side of his head. Turning to the side, he was shocked to see Rin, her hand extended and her breathing heavy. A number of **THUD** sounds echoed inside of the room, and when the four Genin looked around they found the rest of the forces unconscious or dead, with Minato holding two rogue shinobi in his arms. He was covered in blood, and was breathing hard, but a small smile was still on his face.

"Good work everyone. Rin! Take care of Obito! Kakashi, Anko, come with me!" Minato tossed the two limp bodies with the rest of the carcasses before jumping up through a hole in the roof, quickly followed by Kakashi and Anko.

Rin rushed to Obito, tossing the dead cloud ninja's body away before flipping through a number of hand-signs. Her hand glowed green before she began to heal the gash on Obito's shoulder. She grimaced as she saw him wince upon the contact, but sighed as he relaxed, color beginning to return to his arm. Neither said anything for awhile, Rin focusing on the wound while Obito tried to calm his breathing. He was absolutely exhausted, having been in yet another near-death experience and having pushed his body beyond its limits. He couldn't even lift his arm to remove the sword that was still next to his head. Finally, Rin sighed in relief. She had not only stopped the bleeding, she had also been able to repair some of the cut. She couldn't exactly heal it to where he could fight with it, so she pulled out some bandages and began making a sort of sling.

"Rin, I don't want anyone to know my arm's injured...at least until the mission is over. Could you help me hide it?"

Rin stopped for a moment before nodding. When she finished making the sling, she looked up and gasped. "Obito!"

The Uchiha tensed, wondering if there was an enemy nearby as he glanced around. Finding nothing but dead bodies, Obito turned back to Rin with a raised eyebrow. "What?" He then realized what she was staring at. Upon looking at Rin, he saw something moving inside of her. Trying to focus, he found that he could see energy moving around inside of her.

"You've got your Sharingan!" Rin clapped her hands in joy.

"Yeah, I can see chakra now...COOL!" Obito's eyes sparkled in excitement. He knew he would have been doing the very same thing if Rin hadn't been captured during his last mission.

The Uchiha suddenly shivered. _Dammit! I thought about it again!_

Rin tilted her head to the side, wondering why he had shivered. "You okay?" She then noticed the hand he had used to try and stop the blade was still bleeding. She quickly started treating it again when they heard Kakashi call back through the hole.

"Obito! Rin! Sensei wants you guys up here!"

"Roger that, scarecrow!" Obito called out, a smile back on his face.

Rin stopped the bleeding before wrapping a bandage around it, trying to conserver her chakra. When she had finished, she helped Obito hide the sling inside of his jacket before helping him up the hole. Upon reaching the upper floor, they found Kakashi and Anko waiting for them. Kakashi noticed the grin on Obito's face, quickly followed by him noticing his eyes. The Hatake nodded as he realized why the Uchiha was smiling so much. The group of Genin walked up the stairs to find Minato standing next to a heavy man sweating profusely, Minato's three-pronged Kunai next to his throat.

"Sensei, is that...?" Rin felt sorry for the man. After-all, Minato was already gaining fame in Iwa as the 'Yellow Flash', and being held at knife-point by said man would terrify just about any Iwa civilian.

"Yes, this would be the daimyo of Iwa, the man who was trying to form a treaty between Iwa and Kumo." Minato had an irritated look on his face. Obito realized what the problem was, so walked over to his sensei before whispering something to him. Minato pondered his student's suggestion before nodding. "All right, but don't kill him." The daimyo began to sweat as Obito walked over to him, a big smile on his face. "I'll try sensei." He grinned evilly.

The well-fed man nearly passed out, but Obito had already captured him in the technique. "**Memory Imprint Technique."** The two tomoe in Obito's Sharingan eyes began to spin rapidly as he focused on the man. "You will not sign the treaty with Kumo."

"I will not sign the treaty with Kumo." The daimyo mumbled out in a hypnotized voice.

"You did not see any Konoha Shinobi. Only Nuke-nin."

"I did not see any Konoha Shinobi, only rogue ninja."

"You will wake up tomorrow and streak throughout the town without a care in the world." Obito added with a grin.

Obito was slapped upside the head by Kakashi and Anko while the man repeated Obito's commands. The Uchiha deactivated his Sharingan, making the man lose conscious before glaring at the two who had hit him. "What?"

"That was stupid Obito, and you know it!" Kakashi glared.

"But this is a once in a life-time opportunity! I couldn't help it! My instincts as the leaf's number one prankster demands it! Besides, Iwa hates our guts, so I thought I might as well try and get back at them." Obito pouted while Kakashi and Anko yelled at him. Rin giggled while Minato shook his head, a small smirk on his face.

"Let's go home."

* * *

Kenta: Sorry for the long wait guys. Finals are finished, and Christmas is just around the corner!

Merry Christmas everyone!

_**Kenta Raikiri**_


	8. Clarity

Obito sat on a tree branch, a cold wind blowing. He looked around, wondering if he should pull out his scarf, but decided against it. His watch was almost over, so he would fall asleep soon. It had been three days since they had been at the town in Iwa, and it was about a three days journey back to the Leaf village. Ninja speed of course. Tomorrow they would be back in Konoha.

_This place is cold...so desolate..._

Obito stared off into the field of tall, brownish-green grass. The grass in that town was mostly tall and brown, while the grass in Konoha was short and green. Even the fields outside of the leaf village never got above your shins. He began to let his mind wander, as it often did nowadays, as to how the people in that village lived. In Konoha, there were plenty of merchants, even though the amount of them had dwindled, a cause of the war, and they could always get weapons, food, clothing and other accessories easily. But what about those in the village? Obito had seen more poor people than he had ever seen in Konoha, and that wasn't even the main village of the Hidden Rock.

"Obito?" Turning, Obito found Rin getting ready for her watch.

"What's up?"

"It's my turn." The young Uchiha nodded before jumping down from his perch.

"How's your arm?" Rin asked as she walked over to the boy.

Obito looked at his arm before shaking his head. "Still can't feel anything yet." Rin nodded and thought about going up onto the rock Obito had just jumped down from, but he continued. "Oh, umm...by the way..." He blushed lightly. "Thanks."

Rin looked confused for a moment. "For what?"

"You know..." He scratched his nose. "For the save...and healing me. I would have been a goner if you hadn't thrown your Kunai." He said smiling nervously.

Rin flushed. "Oh, well...no problem! Anytime!" She smiled brightly and Obito felt his legs buckle.

Quickly turning around, Obito waved his left arm before quickly saying, "G'night!"

Rin watched as Obito scrambled into his tent, a blush still on her face. As she jumped up onto the rock, she didn't notice Obito watching her, wishing he had a camera with him.

_How am I supposed to ask her out? Not only are we in the middle of a war, I CAN'T SPEAK RIGHT IN FRONT OF HER! _Obito thumped his head into his pillow before glancing back up at Rin.

_Sigh...she looks beautiful in the moonlight..._

Rin sat on the rock, looking around for anything of interest. She glanced back towards Obito's tent to find him halfway inside of his tent, his head laying on a pillow outside. She quickly turned around, in case he had seen her watching him, and twiddled with her fingers. She had been doing this ever since they first started the mission. Actually, every time they went outside of the village. She could still feel the kiss that Obito had given her on their graduation day, which was rediculous as it had happened MONTHS ago! She took in a deep breath before looking up to the stars. Each one sparkled brightly in the black sky, but she noticed one in particular. Squinting her eyes, it looked like it was glowing red, and she could have sworn she had seen Obito grinning like he had just pulled off another prank, a smile that she admitted she loved seeing. She reached out a hand to the star before she clenched her hand and pulled it to her chest.

_I want to impress him...but how?_

"Hey...psst!"

Rin nearly jumped before spinning around. She was surprised to find Anko nervously glancing back and forth before climbing up on the rock.

"Anko? Your shift doesn't start for quite awhile, or has it really been that long?" Rin looked up and saw the moon was still rising in the sky. "No, it's only been about fifteen minutes...is something wrong?"

Anko twiddled her fingers, looking like she was kicking herself to say something. Finally, she took a deep breath and mumbled her question.

"Um...do you...do you like, you know..." She glanced back to the tents.

Rin blushed, thinking she had been caught, but realized Anko didn't mean Obito. "Kakashi?"

Anko fidgeted nervously. She hated feeling like this. She hated feeling like a meek, timid little girl. It made her wish that she was a guy. Rin noticed her fidgeting and smiled gently. "I used to, but not anymore." Anko seemed to deflate in relief. "Why? Do YOU like him?" Rin smiled at the purple-haired girl's tense reaction.

Anko's face turned bright red. "Uh...well...umm..er..." She quickly looked away, trying as hard as possible not to make eye-contact. Why oh WHY did she go and ask her that? Well, she DID find out that the girl didn't _like_ like Kakashi...

_'Awww...that's so cute.__' _Rin giggled inside of her head before actually doing so, making Anko's face turn redder. "I'll take that as a yes."

The snake's apprentice twiddled her thumbs together in embarrassment. Orochimaru would have scolded her if he ever found out that she was displaying her emotions like this. "K-kinda..." She mumbled. Rin giggled again before Anko continued."Hey, umm...since you don't...you know...umm...could you...help me get together with him?" Her face turned a bright scarlet, her original question having finally been spoken.

Rin stared at her for awhile before looking up in thought. She noticed the star she had seen earlier shining a bright red. A light blush dusted her face before she smirked. "Sure." Anko seemed to be jumping for joy on the inside, but Rin continued. "But only on one condition." Anko tensed, scared as to what the condition was. "You have to help me get _his_ attention." She stated pointing towards the tents.

Anko turned around before looking back at Rin with a raised eyebrow. "The streaking prankster?"

Rin giggled. "Yes, him."

Anko fidgeted, wondering whether she would actually be able to help, but eventually nodded her head. "All right."

Rin smiled brightly. "All right! We are now officially match-making partners!" Rin said as she and Anko did a quiet high-five. The two girls giggled, unaware of a blonde shinobi grinning inside of his tent.

The next morning, when Minato woke Obito up, he grinned. "Mission accomplished."

Obito slowly sat up, his eyes half-open as he stared at his sensei, drool coming out of his half open mouth. "Eh?"

Minato laughed as for the rest of the trip Obito kept asking what he had meant.

"COME ON SENSEI! WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME THIS MORNING!"

* * *

Kenta: Short chapter to show what had happened on the trip back to the village. Someone (I won't say who) complained at how I somehow spang up the whole KakashiXAnko thing. This is to solidify that Anko DOES like Kakashi and that two chapters ago, Kakashi WAS stealing occasional glances at Anko. The summary for this story says that the pairing would be ObitoXRin and KakashiXAnko, and no, I'm not that good at showing the starting signs of a relationship. I SUCK AT IT! So please forgive me if I was unclear. Hence the title of the chapter.


	9. Do you hear bells?

"I have to get stronger..." Obito grunted. "I have to push myself past my limits..." Sweat dripped off of his body. His arm tightened as Obito pushed himself back up. "I have to be ten times stronger than I was that day..." The Uchiha grunted as he slowly lowered himself down before pushing himself back up with one arm, doing the one-arm push-ups Kakashi thought would push his body to its limits.

Obito was always known for coming up with strange ideas, but this one wasn't as strange as his usual methods. Even Gai would have been shocked at the training method Obito had created for increasing his strength before rushing off to do it as well, if not create his own strange method. Pushing himself back up away from the rope, Obito focused more on the rope and pushing himself farther than the long drop beneath him. A strong wind blew the Uchiha out of his arm-stand before the Uchiha caught himself on the rope and pulling himself upwards, continuing on his set of pull-ups. "One twenty-two...One twenty-three..." After ten more pull-ups, the wind blew again, making Obito pull himself up before switching arms and doing one-armed push-ups with his other arm. The full moon glowed brightly behind him, and below him was a pool of sweat, proof of him having been out there for the past two hours. After twenty push-ups with each arm and fifteen more pull-ups with each arm, Obito flipped around and began doing crunches, his legs wrapped around the rope.

The moment Obito's arm was marked as 'Healed' by Rin, he began the training routine he had created in secret. His close encounter with death again made him triple his efforts to get stronger. He may have gotten his Sharingan, but it would have been all for naught if it wasn't for Rin. He would have to try and find a way to thank her. Shaking the thought out of his head for now, Obito pushed himself to do more straining crunches. He didn't stop his training for another two hours, only taking a small break to get rehydrated.

~**The Next Morning**~

Obito creaked his shoulders as he ran around the Uchiha complex for the twelth time. They were given four days off, and tomorrow was their last day off before getting back to doing missions. His little brother Shisui had been asking him to help him train, so he agreed. Turning around, Obito smirked. "Come on Shisui! You have to last longer than that! I've already over-lapped you six times!" The smaller Uchiha glared at Obito.

_"_That's, **puff**, not, **huff**, fair! **huff**, You've been, **pant**, training, **huff**, way more than me! **gasp**!" Shisui panted out in exhaustion before Obito smirked.

"I hope you don't think that THIS is hard. Compared to the training regimen I created MYSELF, this is like walking!" True to his word, Obito had been running nonstop for the past ten minutes and still wasn't even breathing hard. Not to mention he had only slept about four hours the night before. But he wouldn't tell Shisui that, it would just make him feel bad about himself. After another lap, Shisui collapsed onto the ground, landing face first into the ground. Obito took a deep, calming breath before heading over to his little brother. "All right, you can stop for today Shisui."

A loud, "THANK YOU! **KAFF!**!" resounded from the lump on the ground. Obito laughed before picking up his little brother and bringing him back to their section of the Uchiha compound. He plopped the boy on a nearby couch before walking into the kitchen and getting two cups of water and filling them. He handed one to Shisui before guzzling his. "Ah! That tasted good!" He cracked his joints again before waving to his smiling mother. "Later Mom! I'm outta here!"

"Wait! Where are you going?" Shisui asked after taking a long drink of his water.

"Where else? To train!" Shisui's mouth dropped as he watched his older brother run out the door. Turning to his mother, the boy simply stared.

"How can he do that?" Misumi, Obito's mother, smiled happily.

"He's finally gotten the motivation to really train. I've been wishing for him to get the resolve to train harder, and it seems my wish came true! Now if only he can clean up his room more often..." She laughed as she went to cleaning the dishes. Shisui merely stared at the door. After another five minutes had passed, his face scrunched up.

"Mom! I'm going to train some more!" He shouted before running out the door. Misumi smiled, calling out to Shisui.

"Be careful! And don't push yourself too hard!" She smiled softly before turning back to the dishes, running water hitting the plate. "Be careful..." She sniffed quietly as tears merged with tap water.

Obito smiled as he ran around the village. It seemed to feel more, lively today. His smile widened as he got an idea and began running towards the mission reception room before walking in. He found Minato walking out of the mission office, a tired look on his face. "Hi sensei!" Obito smiled brightly. Minato looked up to see Obito running up to him.

"Obito! What are you doing here?"

"I wanna see if I can get a D-ranked mission! Something that'll make me lift stuff!" Minato quirked an eyebrow.

"You can't wait until the day after tomorrow?" Obito pouted.

"But sensei, I have to get stronger! You saw me on that last mission, I nearly died! I can't die until I become the best Shinobi in the village!" He grinned as he pointed a finger towards Minato. "If you're gonna be Hokage you'll need the best ninja around, right? So I **gotta **get stronger! That way you'll owe me for saving **your **behind instead of you saving **mine**!" Minato stared at Obito before cracking a grin.

"Oh really?" He put a hand to his chin in thought. "Well...considering we're in a war...hmmm..." The Yellow Flash smirked before nodding his head. "Here, follow me. _I'll _give you something to work on instead." Obito smiled brightly before walking with his sensei away from the mission reception room. Leading him towards a training field, Minato smirked. "All right Obito, I'm going to give you a test." He put his hands into a cross-shaped handsign before grinning. **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" **An exact copy of Minato puffed into existance next to Minato, causing the Uchiha to raise an eyebrow.

"It's a clone jutsu? But it's fake, right?" Both Minato's grinned before russling the boy's hair, prompting Obito's eyes to sparkle with excitement. "OH I GET IT! THEY'RE REAL!" Minato smirked as his clone disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"As you said, they're real. Originally I wouldn't even let you attempt this technique because it requires so much chakra. However, since we're in war, I'll make an exception." Obito shivered in excitement.

"You're gonna teach it to me? AWESOME!" The Uchiha jumped around in excitement, promting Minato to chuckle.

"Nope." The dancing Uchiha stopped.

"What? Then why did you show it to me?" He frowned as he tried to piece out why his sensei had done that.

"Because, I wanted to give you some motivation for completing my test."

"Test?" Obito tilted his head slightly, confused, before it shot back up. "OH! I have to pass your test to learn the jutsu!" Minato smiled in approval. "So what's the test?" The Yellow Flash grinned before holding up his hand.

"You have to get this." He opened up his hand to show a small silver bell with a small red string attached to it.

"A bell?"

Minato nodded. "Yep. If you can take this bell from me by the time my timer goes off, I'll teach you the jutsu. If you can't, well..." He put a hand to his chin in thought as he twirled the bell around by its string. "Hmm...how could I humiliate you? So many choices...so little time..." He chuckled evilly as Obito shivered. Minato suddenly snapped his fingers. "Aha! I got it! You have to hand over that book you keep hiding." Obito paled. He knew about it?

"Uh, what book?" Obito laughed nervously.

Minato grinned as he tsked at Obito. "You know you shouldn't be reading stuff like that Obito."

"But! But! The story's really cool! Sure it has some...dirty parts...but it's still cool!" Obito flailed around, an embarrassed blush on his face. Minato laughed.

"Then I'll show you another book that you might enjoy. Now, shall we begin? Oh! You can also use ninja-tools if you want. Shuriken, Kunai, whatever. And you'll have to-

"Come at you as if I wanted to kill you, I get it. I've seen your tricks sensei, so don't expect for me to fall for your them like those other ninja!" Obito grinned as he went into his clan's Interceptor style. He flashed his Sharingan eyes, determined on not letting his sensei get the better of him. Minato pulled out a small clock.

"Well then, you have one hour, starting, **Now**." Minato clicked the button on top, starting the countdown.

A blast of smoke appeared where Minato once stood, but Obito didn't even blink. Instead, he pulled out seven kunai before jumping high up into the air. _Three in trees, two above ground hiding in wait, and one behind that rock._ Obito grinned as he could see the movements of chakra with his Sharingan, allowing him to see where his sensei had placed the clones. _He really is one of the best ninja around, I didn't even see him make those clones appear all over the place when he did the jutsu...this is gonna be tough._ The Uchiha grinned at the challenge before expertly tossing three of his kunai towards the hidden clones in the trees. The three jumped out of the trees before landing in the clearing while Obito continued his Kunai dance. He threw one above the rock the clone was hiding behind before throwing another Kunai faster, hitting the kunai downwards and penetrating the clone's head, making it disappear in a puff of smoke. He then spun around while tossing one of the last two kunai from his left hand to his right hand before tossing them both towards the last two clones, hitting only one of them. (Think of Itachi's kunai training from Sasuke's flashback)

Obito landed in front of the four clones of his sensei, frowning. _I only hit two with that, and the last one was only because sensei was shocked at me hitting him behind the rock._ His eyes then narrowed. _And how did the others know I hit him anyway? The last few clones couldn't have seen the one behind the rock, they all should have been focused on me when I jumped up into the air..._

Obito frowned as he tried to piece out the workings of the jutsu he was fighting for as he ran towards the last four clones. He grinned as he suddenly clapped his hands together, making three hand-signs. The clones recognized the technique as the normal **'Clone Jutsu**,' and narrowed their eyes as they braced themselves. Five Obito's appeared, while Minato's four clones charged at them. As the clones got closer and closer, two of the Obito's pulled back their fists before feinting, instead trying to leg sweep the outer two clones while the two inner Obito's rushed towards the last two clones. The Outer Minato clones didn't even blink as the fake clones' legs phased through them and concentrated on the center Obito, who was exactly where he was when he first made the jutsu. They weren't expecting to phase through not only **_him_**, but the four other clones to boot!

The four Minato clones looked around, trying to locate the Uchiha before one of the clones was blasted forward, disappearing in a puff of smoke and making the other three go on gaurd. Two more compressed air bullets flew out of the bushes behind them making them jump up into the air before a set of Kunai were launched from the bush opposite from where the air bullets came from. Minato's eyes widened slightly in surprise before the clones used each other to move out of the way of the attack. Two clones landed next to each other while the third clone landed by itself.

A hissing sound reached the third clone's ears and when he turned, he was shocked to see a paper bomb rolling towards him. The clone jumped away, but stared in confusion as, instead of an explosion, a cloud of smoke erupted from the small bomb. Minato heard the crumbling of earth, and wondered what had happened. Three more Obito clones suddenly jumped out of the smokescreen, prompting the Minato clones to throw some shuriken at the illusions. When the weapons went through them and into the smokescreen, they heard the clanging of their weapons hitting each other before they came flying back towards them, with an extra shuriken following them.

Obito held his breath inside of his smokescreen, having blocked the shuriken and throwing one of his own back towards them along with the ones he deflected. He growled inwardly before switching places with a tree log, taking him out of the smokescreen and leaving the three clones shocked at seeing a log in the center of the smokescreen after it had cleared. He had been body-switching with logs all over the place, having set up the Kunai launcher after creating the illusionary clones and then body replacing with a log on the other side of the training field and shooting three air bullets at the clones, only hitting one.

He growled inwardly as he could feel he was losing a lot of chakra, and he doubted he could keep this up for much longer. Out of six clones, he had taken out half, and was about halfway depleted of his chakra supply. Technically, he might be able to tie his sensei, but there was also the fact that the REAL Minato was still hiding in the training grounds, just out of sight of Obito's Sharingan and more than likely resting. The Genin growled before making some more hand-signs and taking a deep breath.

_Good thing Aunt Yoshi taught me the **Headhunter Jutsu**, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to get into the smokescreen unseen._ Obito disappeared underground once more before appearing behind some trees a good distance away from the clones. Taking deep breaths, Obito tried to think. _Right now, Sensei's hiding and won't come out until I beat all of his clones. If I try to steal one of the bells off of the clones and the clone disappears, I lose the bell and reveal myself for nothing...DANG IT! How am I supposed to beat the other clones using only a little chakra?_ An idea occured to the Uchiha, but he doubted he could do it. _Well, I HAVE been practicing alot, but I can just barely do the first two steps...well, I guess _**'it' **_could __go for a test run too... _Obito nodded before crossing his legs and focusing, putting his hands into a meditative pose. (Think Sage Naruto's meditation stance) _Focus. Feel your inner chakra, bend it to your will._ Obito could feel his chakra swirling around inside of him. _Contain the burning blaze, make it into what you desire, and control it!_

The three Minato clones stood back to back, waiting for Obito to make his move. They had all felt the burst of chakra, and waited for Obito to appear. Three fireballs shot out from behind some trees and the three clones dodged them, only for the fireballs to turn around and chase after them.

"What the-?" One of the clones looked behind him to see the fireball chasing after him, but instead of seeing what it would do next, something sharp stabed him in the back. He turned around to see orange goggles before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Obito pulled his Kunai down before catching the blazing ball of fire in his bare hand before tossing it up and catching it. He grinned before he called the other two fireballs back towards him. The two clones landed in front of him, shocked looks on their faces.

"Obito...is that your new jutsu?" Minato was shocked at Obito having complete the jutsu after only two days of working on it. He may have gotten the steps all figured out, but did he really do it in just two days of actual training?

Obito laughed. "No way! This is just one of the versions of it!" Minato paled as he realized what he was saying. "Version one, Heat Seakers. I can send fireballs out from my palm and direct them with my hands. The original version I created had them doing whatever I wanted without using my hands to direct them, not to mention I can only control up to three at a time for now. I still have at least six more versions to go, but I still made another jutsu along with it based off of yours! Wanna see?" He smiled cheekily at his now white sensei.

The three fireballs started to swirl around Obito's hands as he began to concentrate his chakra into the center ring they were forming. "HEADS UP SENSEI! I STILL HAVN'T GOTTEN COMPLETE CONTROL OF THIS ONE!" Obito shouted as the fireballs merged into the center, making a small, crimson-orange orb hover in-between Obito's hands. Minato could have sworn he had seen a mini **Rasengan**, but Obito seemed to be struggling as indicated by the frantic shaking of his hands. Upon closer inspection, Minato noticed the three fireballs were inside of the orb and still spinning rapidly, creating a small ring of fire. Minato was so shocked that when Obito started running towards the clones, they could only stare in shock. "HERE IT COMES SENSEI! **NAPALM SPHERE!"** Obito thrust the sphere straight into one of the clones before readying himself for the recoil.

Minato sat in a distant tree as he watched a giant explosion occur where his clones were. Minato swallowed nervously. "Well, he's certainly got the **'Napalm' **part down pat..." Minato smiled as, in a flash of yellow light, he was at the training field. Looking around, he found Obito just outside of a small crater where the **Napalm Sphere **had hit the clones. The entire circumference of the crater was black, and there was a stream of black smoke leading to where Obito was. Minato walked over to the young Uchiha, who had been flung onto his back after the explosion. "Not bad Obito, but you've still got a long way to go...not to mention you still havn't gotten the-'

**Chng**.

"Heheh, you let your gaurd down sensei." Obito giggled before going into a coughing fit, the bell still in his hand. Minato stared wide-eyed at the Genin before chuckling.

"All right, a deal's a deal. But first, how about you go get cleaned up? I'll teach you the jutsu later." Obito grinned.

"Sounds good to me." With that, Obito passed out in his sensei's arm, the sound of an alarm going off echoing through the clearing.

* * *

Kenta: Hope you all enjoyed the Bell test!

**MajinHentaiX**, I really liked the **Napalm Rasengan** idea you had and I liked the idea that it would be made after the **Rasengan**. Thanks for the inspiration and good luck with the story!

Before anyone starts complaining about how 'OBITO COULDN'T HAVE MADE THE JUTSU THAT EASILY! IT TOOK THE FOURTH THREE YEARS TO MAKE IT!' I understand how you feel, but it will all be revealed in the next chapter. So please, hang on tight.

Laters!

_**Kenta Raikiri**_


	10. The Day Before Death

Kenta: Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since I last updated, but think of it this way. There are other stories of mine that have waited even LONGER to be updated.

So anyway, I'm going to be heading to college by the end of the year, and preparing for it is freaking me out.

And for those of you who have asked, NO. Obito will not be spamming Shadow Clones. He's a Fire and Wind style shinobi who can give Naruto and Sasuke some pointers when they start their elemental training. He's a prankster, yes, but not a chakra-dump. Sheesh!

Anyway, enough ranting.

Enjoy!

* * *

Obito giggled as he stood in front of Minato practically bouncing around in excitement, his earlier fatigue gone without a trace.

"Calm down Obito, I know you're excited, but still..."

"But Sensei! I just got a whole bunch of ideas for the technique! Not to mention I wanna try a training schedule with it!" Obito shuddered in excitement.

"Training schedule?" Minato asked curiously.

"Yeah! I thought about it after the bell test! Your clones kept giving information back to you once they popped, right?" Minato nodded his head, slightly smirking at how Obito referred to a clone disappearing. "So I thought about it, and I realized that you could put the same thing to experience! Just think about it! If you have two clones working on, say, the **Rasengan**. You said it took you three years to make it. If you have two clones working on the jutsu, you get twice the experience than you would normally! That means that it would take HALF the time to make the **Rasengan**! Three clones and it would be a THIRD of the time!" Minato's eyes widened upon the possibilites, but narrowed his eyes.

"I like the idea Obito, but the **Shadow Clone Jutsu **has never been used for training purposes. If you master this jutsu, and I mean IF you master it, I don't want you to try this jutsu with more than one clone, understand?" Obito nodded his head, understanding his sensei's worry. With his warning made, Minato began to explain the workings of the jutsu. Two hours later, Obito was grinning with five other Obito's grinning as broadly as he was. Their arms all around each others' shoulders, the Obitos asked, "How's this sensei?"

Minato shook his head. "Why is it that _you're _doing all the work and **I**feel tired?" He chuckled. "All right Obito, I'll allow you to try your training schedule. But remember, only ONE clone at a time."

"ALL RIGHT!" The teenagers exclaimed in joy.

"Now I've got a question for you." Obito dispelled all of the clones before turning to his sensei, a big grin still on his face.

"Sure! What's up sensei?"

"I want to know about your jutsu, the **Napalm Sphere**. I showed you how the **Rasengan **was made and the steps I took to achieve it, but did you really do all of the steps?" Obito, panicking at first, calmed down as he thought of a way around saying "I'm from the past and you already taught me the jutsu!"

"I never actually _completed _the jutsu." He mumbled, trying to sound nervous. "I can't get it to full power yet. I was able to compress the **Rasengan **and rotate my chakra right, but I couldn't complete the second step. **Napalm Sphere **is actually incomplete, just like the **Rasengan**." Obito grinned sheepishly. In actuality, he had already mastered the **Rasengan**, but only because he had been taught it by Minato in his past life. The Yellow Flash had decided to teach the **Rasengan **to all of his students, but Kakashi was the only one who had actually finished the Jutsu in front of Minato. Obito _had _finished it, but had never found the opportunity to show it in use to his sensei.

Minato nodded his head in understanding. "All right, sorry for doubting you Obito." The two laughed until Minato left to go home. "I'm stiff from my mission earlier, so I'm going to relax."

"With Kushina-san?" Obito grinned as Minato tensed.

"WH-WHAT? WHO TOLD YOU THAT?" Obito responded by bursting out in laughter. Minato slumped away, his face a dark red as he muttered about a nosy little Uchiha.

After awhile, Obito jumped back up from his spot on the ground. "All right! Time to try my new training schedule!" He giggled happily as he began to trot back to the village.

* * *

Two months had passed since Obito learned the Shadow Clone Jutsu from Minato. After many pranks, an obscene Birthday party for Obito (he had basically forgotten it) and finally getting Kakashi and Anko on a date, (his best birthday present ever) the fourteen year-old Uchiha groaned as their group returned from their most recent mission.

"I can't feel my legs...or my arms...or my eyes...or my-"

"OBITO! WE GET IT!" Kakashi and Rin yelled at the complaining Uchiha, their limbs popping with every step.

Obito pouted, not able to complain anymore. Entering the mission reception room, Obito flopped onto the floor, raising an eyebrow from the third Hokage.

"Tough Mission?"

"Yeeeeeeeesss..." Obito groaned, his face still on the floor.

The rest of the team stumbled into the mission reception room, a gloomy aura cast over the sore and groaning team. The third Hokage chuckled at Team Minato's obvious fatigue, Minato sighing off to the side.

"Tough missions are essential for getting stronger. The tougher the mission, the more experience you get from them." The Hokage stated wisely.

"Bull shit...tough missions are easy compared to catching those damn cats..." Obito growled.

"I'll admit, there are some missions that are just too difficult for some..." The Hokage nodded sadly.

"If I lose ONE MORE MASK, those cats are going on sticks and going THREE FEET UNDER!" Kakashi twitched madly, a cloth wrapped around his face, replacing his usual face-mask.

"Why in the world did the feudal Lord's wife let that cat have it's own litter of kittens? THEY ALL HAVE THE SAME GENES!" Rin moaned.

"If I didn't already have my Sharingan, I'd think that all these scars on my eyes were signs my Sharingan was coming..."

"Come on guys, they weren't THAT bad." Minato frowned.

All three genin shot glares at the blonde-haired Jonin.

"All right then sensei, YOU can catch all of them next time..." Obito growled before sitting up. "So, what mission will we get tomorrow, if I can ask." He asked turning to the Hokage.

"Heheheh, don't worry, you won't have to worry about catching the Tora family." The Sandaime suddenly turned serious. "I have a B-ranked mission for you all." This got Obito's attention real quick. "After Kakashi's recent promotion to Jonin, as well as Obito's and Rin's promotion to Chunin, I have chosen team Minato to do a sabatoge mission."

Obito Uchiha's blood ran cold.

_Is this...THE mission?_

He suddenly started shaking. It had been more than a year since he had died, and now he was going back to the very place he had lost his life.

"Iwa is making large advances against us, we cannot allow this to continue. You four have already seen enough death and battle that I am confident that you will succeed in this mission. You will sabatoge Iwa's main supply line, The Kannabi Bridge."

_I'm going back...I'm going back to that day..._

"You will leave tomorrow morning." He tossed Minato the scroll. "Good luck. I hope all of you make it back alive."

_That's it. The same line old man third said before we went on the mission..._

"Sir yes sir!" Team Minato snapped to attention, Obito hesitating for a moment.

As the group began heading out, the third sighed, a sad look on his face.

_~Flashback~_

"Obito-kun..." The sandaime said to the new chunin in front of him. "I cannot begin to describe how proud Minato is of you. You more than deserve this position."

"Thanks old man." Obito grinned happilly, but slightly faltered.

A tired look graced the sandaime's face. "Obito-kun...I know you have been troubled for quite some time...tell me, what is it?" The kind Hokage motioned Obito over to him.

The Uchiha's smile slipped, Obito's worry written all over his face. "Old man...have you ever dreamed...that you died?"

The Hokage stared blankly at the new Chunin before lighting his pipe thoughtfully. "Yes, many times. It had once been something of a natural occurance to me when I had first made Jonin." He sadly looked up at Obito. "When did you first dream of your death?"

"The day I graduated from the academy..."

This slightly surprised the Hokage. "Yet you still became a Genin...can you describe the dream to me?" He motioned for Obito to take a seat.

Obito fidgeted on the wooden chair. He knew the Hokage had noticed him worry before, once showing him that he could watch over the entire village with his orb. He had been scolded by the Hokage for reading Icha-Icha paradise because of the darn orb.

"We were sent on a mission...to Kannabi Bridge. It was to cut off a supply route...I think. Minato-sensei had to split off from us to help the main forces against Iwa. Me, Rin and Kakashi had to go and take out the bridge, but..." He swallowed, shaking a little. "Rin got kidnapped..." He tried to hold back tears. After a moment, he wiped his eyes before continuing. "Afterwards me and Kakashi had argued. I had said to go and rescue Rin, while Kakashi, remembering his dad, said to go along with the mission."

The Hokage nodded sadly. He had lost a great Shinobi that day.

"I had yelled at him before leaving to go and find Rin while Kakashi left for the bridge. When I got to the cave where they had Rin...I had gotten so scared..." He began shaking. "I was a coward...I always cried during missions. I was always scared I would die. That someone I knew would die...I was always such a coward, yet I was always fighting with Kakashi, who had already reached Jonin." He grabbed his arms, trying to stop his shaking. "I had gotten so scared, I hadn't noticed that the enemy was right behind me." He wiped his eyes again. "But Kakashi saved me. Just like he always did on missions that I got scared on." Obito sniffled before continuing on. "He lost his left eye...protecting me from the enemy. He had acted like it was nothing, that even though he lost his eye, that nothing had changed." Obito stopped as he looked up, a determined look on his face.

"But I changed. I finally got over my cowardice and awakened my Sharingan." The Hokage smiled slightly. He knew that Obito had always been excited about getting his Sharingan. "Kakashi wrapped up his eye with a first-aid kit that Rin had given him as a Jonin present. Then we went after Rin. We had rescued her, but when Kakashi had cut the enemy guarding her, his white blade didn't cut through enough to kill him." Obito tensed at this point. "He used an avalanche-like jutsu and the cave started collapsing. And since Kakashi had lost his left eye..."

"He got hit in his new blind-side..." The Hokage finished.

Obito swallowed hard, tears starting to fall again. "I f-felt t-terrified again. K-kakashi had gotten m-momentarily paralyzed, and...and..."

The Hokage tensed. "Did he die?"

Obito shook his head. "N-no...he was about to get crushed by a giant rock, but...I...I didn't even realized I had moved...all I knew was that I was suddenly throwing Kakashi towards Rin, and looking up to see the boulder..." He stopped, tears falling as he started sobbing uncontrollably. The Sandaime frowned, a sad look on his face. "When I regained m-my senses, I couldn't feel my stomach, and Rin was crying. K-kakashi was trying to move the boulder, but he couldn't do it." The boy was now in the Hokage's arms, sobbing into his robe. "I kept coughing up blood, and Rin only cried harder...Kakashi was nearly crying too." The Hokage patted the boy on the head, calming him down slightly. "I...I had told Kakashi that no matter how many times we fought, no matter what anyone said, that he really was a great ninja...even though he was so stuck to the rules..." He sniffed loudly. "I...I gave him my Sharingan...since he lost his left eye because of me."

The Hokage smiled warmly to the young boy as he sat up, looking at the old man. "I died soon after, but I woke up in my bedroom on the day of graduation." Obito sniffed, tears still on his face.

The Hokage put his hands on Obito's shoulders. "Whether that really happened or not, I know that you are a true shinobi, Obito-kun. You never gave up on any of your comrades, you risked your life for your friends and you took a blow meant for someone else. Not only that, you gave up your most prized posession, your eye, to correct a mistake that you made." He smiled warmly to the boy, making him cry harder.

"If you want...I'll send another team for that mission." He spoke after a moment of silent crying from Obito.

"No..." Obito said, shaking his head.

"No?"

"No. I want to do that mission again. I want to change it from how it was. I've trained like crazy for the day that Team Minato goes to the Kannabi Bridge. I'll protect Rin. And Kakashi." Obito stared at the Hokage in pure determination. "No one is gonna die this time. Not Kakashi, not Rin, nobody."

The Hokage smiled sadly. "Very well, Obito-kun."

The young Uchiha hugged the Hokage tightly. "Thanks old man."

~_End Flashback~_

Sarutobi Hiruzen sighed tiredly as Team Minato left the room, Obito giving him a knowing look.

"Good luck...Obito-kun."

* * *

Kenta: Before anyone asks, yes, I will have a Spin-off from this story relating to Obito's insane birthday party. So you get to see his best birthday EVAH! :)

And trust me, you're gonna **love **his Jonin present for Kakashi. I **GUARANTEE **it!

Laters!

_**Kenta Raikiri**_


	11. Kannabi Bridge, The Karyu Roars!

Kenta: Here it is.

The big day.

* * *

"Morning." Obito Uchiha smiled nervously as he walked up to his team standing in a field outside of the village.

"Obito! You're on time!" Rin gasped, shocked. Kakashi quirked an eyebrow, noticing Obito's nervous behavior.

"Heheh, well, you know me. I can be on time every now and again." Obito laughed nervously, scratching his head.

Not really. He liked being a little late, usually because he was able to sleep in more, but he could barely sleep at all the night before despite being sore and tired. His mother had been shocked at how much he had hugged her before leaving, not to mention he had noogied Shisui for a good two minutes before hugging him tightly. Yes, he had noogied Kakashi and kissed Rin before, but that was more than a year ago. True, he had gotten that birthday kiss from Rin, but he still resisted the urge from hugging Kakashi, telling him that if anything were to happen to him, he would freak. He also resisted the even BIGGER urge to make-out with Rin on the spot.

He was a nervous wreck, and he knew Kakashi knew it. Minato even more so.

"Snap out of it Obito, we can't fail this mission." Minato said, rapping him on the back of the head with his knuckles.

Obito pouted playfully before the group started off towards their destination. Four hours later they were halfway to the bridge.

"All right, this is far enough." Minato said, calling the group to a halt. As Team Minato huddled around their team-named sensei, Minato narrowed his eyes. "It's time I explained the details of the mission."

Obito half listened, already knowing what he had to do. He tuned in every few moments to make sure it was still the same as it was in, what he thought was, his death dream. It had been so long ago since he had dreamt of his death. Did it really happen? WAS it just a dream? Would none of it even happen? There were so many changes from when he had last been on the mission. Kakashi wasn't a complete jackwagon when it came to rules, even bending them a little to, most of the time, get back at Obito; Rin wasn't always doting over Kakashi, and if his birthday kiss was anything to show, she DEFINITELY liked _him_.

The Uchiha blushed, but his goggles kept it hidden.

He had already mastered the **Rasengan**, which he had still had a little trouble doing when he first went on the mission. He had finished four versions of his **Katon no Mai**, his Dance of Fire, as well as finally getting control of his **Napalm Sphere**. Man he loved **Shadow Clones**. They burnt up quite a bit of chakra, but with it he could execute the **Napalm Sphere **without sustaining any real damage. Kakashi and Anko were going out, which was a HUGE bonus in his book. Anko was fun to watch. Scary when she got playful, but definitely funny. He didn't even know Kakashi's face could twist like that.

A smirk played onto his face before he heard Minato say, "The number one thing that matters is TEAMWORK. We're a team for a reason. Now let's do this mission." He cracked a smile to Obito, who shot one right back.

"HELL YEAH!" They put their hands on top of each other, chanting, "One, two, three! TEAMWORK!" They shouted, shooting their hands up in the air towards the invisible stars, clenching their fists.

_I'm gonna ACE this mission! No mistakes!_

"Now, since Kakashi just recently made Jonin, I think it's time we all gave him gifts." Minato smiled as he stood up, pulling out a three-pronged Kunai. "Here Kakashi, it's a little difficult to handle at first, but with some practice it'll be like another arm for you." He handed Kakashi the marked kunai.

Obito smirked. He had been training in the art of seals for a year. He still couldn't read his sensei's marks, but he knew they involved a teleportation jutsu, a seal that let you store chakra in them, and a Homing Beacon for when it was used. That way, Minato could always get to them if they needed it, though he doubted Kakashi knew that.

"Here Kakashi." Rin said handing him a small medical kit. "It's a Medical Kit, for when you get injured and I'm not around." She smiled as Kakashi nodded appreciatively. Obito knew that Rin had stitched a talisman into the med-kit. He had seen her do it, scaring her when he had commented on it. He was beaten across the room for scaring her. Kakashi then turned to Obito, holding out his hand.

"What? You think **_I_**have something to give YOU? I'm Uchiha Obito! I RECEIVE gifts, not give them!" He mock pouted as he turned to the side. Kakashi raised an eyebrow, but shook his head. He was about to comment, but Obito beat him to it. "Aww hell. You could use it. Give Anko a surprise in a year or two. Or next week." Obito laughed as he tossed Kakashi an Orange book, Minato paling as Kakashi read the cover.

"Icha-Icha Paradise..."

"What's that?" Rin asked trying to look over Kakashi's shoulder, Minato immediately covering Rin's eyes.

"Not something a young lady should look at." Minato growled, Rin pouting. He then glared at Obito. "Why in the world are you giving him THAT?"

"Why not? Kakashi's a Jonin! Besides, you obviously havn't met with Anko enough times. Kakashi's gonna NEED that if he wants to have an edge against her." He then turned to Kakashi. "I recommend page 239." Kakashi raised an eyebrow before turning to said page, Obito blocking Rin from seeing it.

"Sorry Rin-chan. Not something you wanna look at. You might not be able to control yourself." Obito laughed as Rin pouted more before grinning.

"But _**you'll **_show me later, won't you?" She purred into his ear.

Obito's face went crimson before he quickly slapped a hand to his face, furiously trying to stop his nosebleed. Rin blushed, shocked at how strongly Obito had reacted to her teasing, not noticing he was practically gushing blood.

_She doesn't have the slightest clue of what she just implied...she hasn't read the book, there is no way in HELL she would want me to 'show her'..._Obito frantically tried to tell himself.

Obito desperately tried to stop the nosebleed as Kakashi's eyes got wider and wider. The only difference between _his _first reaction to the book and Obito's first reaction was that a big grin was growing on his face. He quickly ran over to Obito before hugging him tightly, screaming "THANK YOU!"

"Your welcome." Obito wobbled slightly, Rin's flirt still floating around in his head. Kakashi grabbed his shoulder before staring him dead in the eyes.

"No, I mean it. You have no idea how much she teases me! With this glorious book I can finally figure out ways to get back at her!" He crushed Obito in another hug. "THANK YOU SO MUCH! THIS IS THE BEST GIFT EVER!"

"Okay you two, we've got a mission to do." Minato sighed as he placed a hand to his forehead.

Obito cracked a smile at Kakashi. "Don't worry, once we finish this mission you can read it as much as you want." Kakashi cried harder while Obito quickly turned around to Rin. "NO, I'm not telling you what's in the book. Sensei already said it isn't for you, and the old man already yelled at me because I read it as a Genin. I recommend you wait until you're a Jonin before reading it."

Rin pouted, but let it go for now. She would find out if it was the last thing she did!

"I'll stay with you guys for a while longer, but we'll have to seperate soon." The group nodded as they began traveling again, all of the gifts exchanged.

After taking out a lone Iwa ninja, courtesy of Kakashi's new jutsu, Minato split off from them. As the two Chunin and lone Jonin continued on their pah to the bridge, Kakashi noticed Obito's constant fidgeting whenever they stopped for brakes. He would activate his Sharingan before darting his eyes back and forth, as if he was expecting something.

"Obito," Kakashi started, his eyes narrowing as Obito snapped his neck towards him, as if expecting him to say there were enemies nearby. "What is wrong with you? We've done plenty of missions outside of the village, why are you so nervous on this one?"

Obito lightly cracked a grin. "It's nothi-

"Obito." Kakashi shot him a pointed glare. "Is there something you should be telling us?" Rin poked her head from behind Kakashi. Obito slightly shrunk, which Kakashi noticed. "There is, isn't there." His glare hardened. "If it's something that we should be worried about, tell us now." Obito fidgeted under Kakashi's gaze, but Rin walked over to him before putting a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Obito, you can tell us." She tried to calm him down.

The boy shook his head. "No, there's no need for you guys to get frazzled like me. I'm not saying anything." He tensed, mentally berating himself for telling them that he was freaked out.

"Obito..." Rin hugged the boy. "Please."

Kakashi thought about letting it go, but after Rin hugged Obito, he seemed like he was about to crack. Might as well give it one last push.

"Did you foresee anyone dying on this mission?"

That did it.

"Yes." Obito bit his lip hard, slightly shaking.

Kakashi and Rin exchanged glances.

"Who?"

Obito was silent, his body tensing. "It was..."

FWSH!

A scream rang out as Rin was yanked away from Obito's side, Kakashi's eyes widening.

"I was wondering why our partner wasn't showing up. Mahiro has a tendency to get lost, but I sure hope he wasn't beaten by a bunch of brats like you." An Iwa shinobi with black hair and two retractible blades said landing on a log. Another shinobi was holding a struggling Rin nearby.

"RIN!" Obito felt panick rack throughout his body seeing the Iwa nin from his dream in front of him once more.

"We'll be holding onto her for now." The bigger built Iwa-nin said as a giant cloud erupted around them.

"FUCK!" Obito ran after them, intent on getting Rin back.

"Obito! Wait!" Kakashi called out, only for Obito to spin around, a pissed yet terrified look in his eyes. His goggles would never be able to hide those emotions from Kakashi.

**"NO!** I am NOT gonna let this happen again! WE ARE **NOT **GOING TO CONTINUE THE MISSION! WE'RE GOING AFTER RIN!"

Kakashi was silent, before narrowing his eyes. "What do you mean _'again'_?"

Obito shook his head. "That dream...the day I died..." Kakashi's eyes widened in realization. "Rin got captured, we argued, and you ended up getting injured. You got paralyzed when a stray rock hit you from your blind spot, I threw you over to Rin and safety, and I died." Obito refused to cry, though his eyes were starting to moisten. "I had that dream when I first started the academy and have trained for a year so that this wouldn't happen again!" He slammed his fist into a tree, denting the bark. "YET SHE STILL GOT CAPTURED! **DAMMIT**!" The Uchiha started pounding the tree. "IT STILL FUCKING HAPPENED!"

Kakashi felt awkward, wondering what to do when Obito spun around again. "We are NOT going to finish the mission without Rin! We're going to get her back! Shinobi who ignore the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are even lower than that! You're father believed that, and for that he was one of the greatest shinobi I have ever had the privelage to hear about!" He grabbed Kakashi by the collar. "AND IF YOU EVEN **THINK **OF CONTINUING ON WITHOUT US, I'LL FUCKING KICK YOUR ASS HERE AND NOW! I PUNCHED YOU ACROSS THE FACE LAST TIME, AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO PULL A REPEAT FOR IT!" He glared at Kakashi, daring him to say he was going to complete the mission without them.

"Obito..." He lifted the stoic Hatake higher into the air, a vein popping on the side of his head. Was he really going to abandon them again? "I can't feel my arms..."

"Huh?" Obito was so shocked he dropped Kakashi.

Dusting himself off before shaking his hands, Kakashi turned towards Obito. "Anko once let it slip that she and Rin were working together on something. What, I'm not sure. All I know is that it involved you and Rin." _'He's too dense to realize what that means.' _Kakashi added mentally when Obito gave him a confused look. "And if Rin gets killed, who do you think Anko's gonna take it out on?" Kakashi smirked underneath his facemask.

Obito grinned as Kakashi started trotting after the enemies. "Who else? Sure as hell wouldn't be me!" Obito had never felt so relieved before...except when he had first woken up from his dream.

"Besides, don't you have to show Rin something later?" Kakashi smiled underneath his mask as Obito tripped over himself.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-YOU HEARD?" Obito sputtered, his face red.

"I'm a Jonin now, remember?" Kakashi laughed lightly as the two took off into the trees.

* * *

Rin sat in a cave, the Iwa-nin in front of her. Obito hadn't told her WHO had died. Was it her? She shivered slightly as one of the Iwa-nin made the handsigns for another Genjutsu.

_'Shit!'_

A wave of energy flooded her system, making her feel dizzy. She could feel her head falling limply. Suddenly the floor dropped beneath her, sending the kunoichi falling. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" She screamed.

Nothing happened, she only continued to fall.

"Obito! Kakashi! Sensei! Somebody! Help!" She screamed, tears falling from her eyes.

A fear had gripped her, and she couldn't help but sob as tears streamed down her face.

She had never felt so cold before.

It wasn't like a blizzard, it was like a pitch black abyss.

* * *

In reality, Rin was still bound, sitting in front of an Iwa-nin, her face starting to contort into one of fear as a stray tear dropped from her left eye.

"Tch, she's gonna be a pain. This is the second Genjutsu I've used on her..." He noticed his partner staring towards the entrance. "What is it?"

"Nothing. I'll take care of it." He vanished out of the cave as his partner sighed.

"Man, things get so freaking boring around here..." He complained. "Illusion arts, Phantom Abyss." The Iwa-nin said clasping his hands together.

* * *

Obito and Kakashi landed on the ledge of a tree branch, Obito taking deep breaths as he spotted the cave.

_Calm down, if you don't, Rin might die! If not, YOU'LL die again!_

"Speaking of which," Obito flashed his Sharingan. "Bingo."

The camoflauged Shinobi grinned as he stood behind Obito. "I can do this!" The Uchiha patted himself on the face.

"Quit freaking out Obito, they're just a bunch of idiots." Kakashi shook his head.

"Whose a bunch of idiots?" The Iwa nin grinned as he swung the kunai down through the two shocked leaf shinobi. His grin disappeared as the two shinobi disappeared in puffs of smoke.

"You are." Obito said, his back resting against the wide-eyed Iwa ninja. The ninja looked down, staring at a wakizashi that portruded from his chest.

"H-how'd you..." The large rock shinobi's eyes widened as he saw two red, spiraling eyes.

"That's for Kakashi's eye." He growled lowly as the shinobi fell over, Obito's sword sliding out. He cleaned the sword with the shinobi's shirt before sheating it back in its scabbard. "Now for Rin."

"So that's why I had a blind spot." Kakashi mused as Obito turned towards the cave. _'He's deadly serious this time around...I've seen him serious before, but this is rediculous. No jokes? No snide remarks?'_ Kakashi shook his musings away as he and Obito jumped down to the cave.

* * *

Rin fell out of the dark abyss, only to find that she was in the cave, untied, but with big rocks all around her.

_'Wh-where am I?'_ She shakily tried to stand up, only to hear rough coughing.

Her head darted to the source of the noise to find Obito, crushed underneath a rock. Tears started pouring from her eyes as she slowly walked over to the slightly smiling boy, wishing it to be just an illusion. Blood erupted from his mouth as he went into another coughing fit. She was at his side in a heartbeat, Kakashi next to her.

"OBITO!" She cried. She could hear Kakashi grunting as he tried to lift the boulder with no luck. The Uchiha looked up to her, a stray tear falling from his lone, visible eye.

"Is heaven missing an angel? Cuz' you **have **to be one." He cracked a smile, only for him to cough up blood.

"Idiot! Stop trying to crack jokes! You're DYING!" Rin furiously tried to heal him, to no avail.

"Kakashi..." She saw the Hatake rush over to Obito. "I never did give you a present..."

Rin stared at him, confused.

_'But, didn't he give him Icha-Icha?'_

"I couldn't think of, a good enough gift. But now, I can finally give you something, worthwhile." He looked at Rin. "Rin, I want you to, transplant, my eye."

It was then that she noticed Kakashi's left eye had been sliced, and that he was using her medical kit. Her face lost some color. Had that much really happened while she was out? She wiped the tears away from her eyes before nodding.

"K-kakashi, no matter wha...what the villagers say, you are an excellant ninja, and I...I was proud to be your friend."

The Kunoichi finished transplanting Obito's eye into Kakashi's eye-less socket. When she had finished, she saw Obito crack a smile.

"Rin, I thought I would have more, (cough) t-time, but, I guess not." He tried to smile as Kakashi burst through the collapsed cavern, a single, Sharingan eye letting tears flow, reminiscant of the crybaby ninja. "Rin, I've always liked you, but I guess Kakashi will have to protect you f-from now on."

"Obito, you..." Rin started sobbing again before kissing him on the mouth. "I don't care, I love you, Obito." She sobbed.

If Obito still had his eye, it would have widened. His mouth started fumbling as his empty eye socket let tears of blood fall down his face. "R-Rin, if I would ever be able, to go back in time, the first thing I'd do, is probably hug, Kakashi. Nah, probably noogie him. That'd be f-funnier." He coughed, even as Rin's eyes widened. "B-but, If I could, I'd, probably kiss you, w-without, (cough) a b-bloody mouth." He tried to crack another smile. "Cuz' I b-bet that blood doesn't r-really taste good, huh?"

Rin stared at Obito. That's exactly what he had done to her the day they graduated. The scene from earlier suddenly flashed in her mind.

_"Did you foresee anyone dying on this mission?"_

_"Yes." Obito bit his lip hard, slightly shaking._

_Kakashi and Rin exchanged glances._

_"Who?"_

_Obito was silent, his body tensing. "It was..."_

"You..." Rin gasped, her eyes watering. _'You went back in time...somehow...to try and stop all of this...and yet it still happened..._' Rin started crying again, even as Kakashi pulled her away from the collapsing cave. "No! Kakashi! Obito's-!"

"Kakashi!" Obito coughed. "P-protect, R-Rin!"

"OBITO!" Rin screamed as the cave collapsed, a light suddenly blinding her.

* * *

Obito stepped into the cave, a wary look on his face. He knew Rin would be under a genjutsu, so he readied himself for it. But when he caught sight of Rin, his Sharingan eyes widened.

"O-obito..." Rin cried, a horrified, desperate look on her face.

"Oi, what the hell does that idiot think he's doing, getting killed by a bunch of kids? Dang, now I'm stuck-" He stopped mid-sentence to block a sword, only for Obito's Fire-engulfed fist to catch him square in the face, the skin burning off at contact with such intense heat as Obito landed where the Iwa-nin once stood.

"BASTARD! WHAT DID YOU DO TO RIN?" He roared, having completely lost it.

Kakashi was about to try and calm down the raging Uchiha, but Obito was already going after him again. Kakashi growled as he ran to help Rin. The Iwa-nin swore, running towards Kakashi before a shiver ran down his spine. He quickly looked around to see five fireballs floating around him. He looked up to see a sphere of fire surrounding him, but it was the creature _PAST _the barrier that was giving him the chlls. A large dragon made from a blazing inferno glared down at him, Obito now standing in front of him, Sharingan eyes flaring in rage.

"You think a little GENJUTSU will scare me?" He laughed, ignoring his shaking arms as the boy stoically raised his hand to the Iwa-nin.

"This isn't Genjutsu. **Kyouran no Karyu**, _**Dragon's Fury.**_**" **Obito spoke darkly as he lowered his hand.

"YOU'RE GONNA DIE YOU LITTLE SHIT!" The sphere was completely engulfed by the Fire Dragon, the sphere keeping the scolding heat inside the barrier while the five fireballs around him rammed into the shinobi. The man's screaming echoed through the cave, startling nearby forest creatures.

As the fire raged in front of Obito, Kakashi was crouched in front of Rin, his eyes wide. Obito turned to Kakashi, the dark look on his face chilling Kakashi to the bone. The Uchiha suddenly caught sight of Rin and the dark look vanished in an instant. "RIN!" Obito ran over to the kunoichi before pulling one of his hands into a half-Ram seal. "KAI! RELEASE!" He shouted.

Rin seemed to snap out of her daze before looking between Kakashi and Obito.

"K-kakashi? O-obito?" Her eyes widened on seeing Obito before she tackled the Uchiha.

"R-Rin?" Obito blushed before noticing Rin was crying into his shirt.

"Y-you died..." Obito's eyes widened. "Y-you were crushed by a boulder, a-and you g-gave Kakashi your Sh-sharingan..." She cried harder as Obito stared at her in shock.

He slowly pulled her away, shaking slightly. "H-how did...you know?" His question remained un-answered as he felt a rumbling around him. "Shit! We gotta get outta here! Reinforcements are here!" The three leaf ninja jumped up before running towards the exit, Rin trying to wipe her eyes before stumbling. "RIN!" Obito paled as a hole opened up above them, revealing an Iwa shinobi. He jumped down, swinging a kunai down onto her head.

SLASH!

"KAKASHI!" Obito paled as Kakashi was slashed down his left eye after pushing Rin away. Obito thrust a fire-engulfed fist into the Iwa-nin's chest, instantly killing him.

"Shit, I can't use my eye..." Kakashi shuddered under the influence of the pain while Rin immediately began healing his eye.

"Shit...it still happened!" Obito growled. "You still lost your eye...dammit!" He cursed as he slammed a fist into the ground.

"Forget about it, We've gotta get outta here, now." Kakashi pulled out Rin's medical kit before quickly patching up his eye. "Let's go."

Obito was reluctant, touching his left Sharingan eye, before following after his teamates. Running out of the cave, Obito pulled out two kunai.

"This...is bad..." He began to sweat.

"Yeah..." Kakashi sweated.

Around the three Genin, twenty Iwa shinobi stood around them. Obito took a deep breath before exhaling.

"Kakashi, send chakra into the kunai sensei gave to you." Obito said as he pulled out one of his scrolls.

"What? Why?" Kakashi asked as he pulled out the three-pronged gift while Obito unfurled the scroll.

"Sensei gave it to you so that if you ever used it, he would know that you needed help. It has one of his marks for teleportation engraved into it." He slapped a hand onto a circle of the scroll, a wave of energy blasting out, a cloud of smoke erupting around the three.

The Iwa nin waited for the young shinobi to try something, thinking that it was gonna be something small. They were slightly surprised to see a barrage of kunai, shuriken, fuma-shuriken, explosive kunai and other weapons fly out from the cloud of smoke. Only a few were hit, but by then the dust cloud had disappeared, revealing three Obitos.

"Heh, they think that henging will help them?" Two Iwa shinobi jumped down before rushing at the Obitos. One ran out to attack while the other two began channeling chakra into one of the Obito's palms, small fireballs spinning around them. The Obito that was fighting the two shinobi looked up, holding them back with kunai, before flashing a grin.

"Boom boom boys." He grinned as the two Obitos ran forward, a completed **Napalm Sphere **flaring in his hand.

"**FIRE STYLE! NAPALM SPHERE**!" They shouted as an explosion erupted.

* * *

Minato tensed, the battlefield around him quieting down as he finished off the last of the enemy forces. He looked around. He sensed Kakashi had put chakra into his special kunai gift. He was doubly sure they needed help as a giant explosion occured in the distance, looking quite similar to Obito's **Napalm Sphere.**

"Please let me make it in time..." And the Yellow Flash was gone.

* * *

"Shit, busted." Obito frowned as fifteen Iwa nin had found them.

Behind the group, a large charred crater remained, courtesy of Obito's jutsu. His clones had done a good job, taking the places of Kakashi and Rin before body switching them back into the cave.

"Not bad punk. Killed off seven of us." One of the ninja cracked a grin. "But there's still alot more of us here."

"What, you think I'm freakin' blind?" Obito grumbled. He had hoped to get a few more enemies in that blast. Not just three. The third being the one that tried to sabatoge the jutsu. He had just barely leaned over him to hit the jutsu. "Well Kakashi, looks like sensei won't be showing up..." Obito tried to smirk as he pulled out two kunai. "To think, I had finally lived through that moment, only to die in the next moment..."

"Well, looks like we're all in for it." Kakashi remarked.

"But we're not going down without a fight." Rin furrowed her brow. "Let's give it our all, ready guys?"

"Hell yeah!" Obito grinned.

With that, the three leaf Ninja attacked.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"**SHIIIIIIIITT!**" Obito gasped as he looked up, staring at black nothing. His body hurt all over, he knew there were cuts and nicks everywhere on him, since they resonated with pain, and that there were some close shots to his junk. Something that truly scared him.

"Why does death hurt so much?" Obito groaned. "I thought I was gonna go to heaven, but I guess since I read Icha-Icha when I was so young, I got sent to hell...frick."

"Obito, you're starting to infect this group. Everybody's late." A voice said.

"The only reason you're sore is because you havn't been healed by me yet." Another voice said above Obito.

"Idiot. Your tardy-ness made us all late to our own deaths. Moron." A third voice said off to the side of the Uchiha.

Obito grinned, though it hurt. "No way, I can't believe it..I _**was **_sent to heaven!" He looked up towards the smiling Rin, whose glowing green hands hovered over his right arm. "How else would I be able to see such an angel?"

"I can think of a way." Rin grinned as she kissed Obito. "And that's for not dying."

Obito smiled brightly as he looked around him. Minato sat off to the side in front of a fire, grinning at the Uchiha as he spun Kakashi's special kunai in his hand. Kakashi's bandaged eye faced him, causing Obito to frown. Slowly sitting up, Obito stared at Kakashi.

"Scarecrow."

"Goggles." Kakashi smirked as he turned towards Obito.

"I still owe you one."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"A gift." Kakashi was about to bring up Icha-Icha, but Obito shook his head. "A _proper_ gift." The Uchiha turned towards Rin, a knowing look in his eye. The medic nin smiled softly, understanding what Obito wanted to do. "It's my fault for not telling you guys about my dream. If I had, you would have been able to prepare for it. I should have told you months ago." He shook his head. "But, I'm going to give you something, before its too late. I'm going to show you how sorry I am."

"Obito, what are you talking about?"

Obito stared him straight in the eye. "I'm giving you my Sharingan."

Minato dropped his kunai.

* * *

Kenta: HaHAAA! How's THAT for a scene-breaker?

DAMN I feel good now. Finally finished the long awaited chapter, hopefully with some good results.

Hope the **Napalm Sphere **scene wasn't too confusing. Basically Obito made clones when he touched his eye, (the scene, not that moment) and they switched with Kakashi and Rin. He had his Sharingan activated, so he could see the Iwa ninja's chakras. Obito's been practicing with seals, as I've told you, and I had gotten a few ideas for the scroll thing. I'll explain how he was able to pull off the Napalm Sphere in the next chapter even though he was basically depleted of Chakra.

As for Kakashi getting the Sharingan...well, you're gonna hate me (or like me) next chapter. But first, a statement.

**_THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE! PLEASE CHOOSE ONE OF THE OPTIONS! I'LL NEED IT TO CONTINUE ON WITH THE STORY!_**

Thank you.

_**Kenta Raikiri**_


	12. The Big date!

Kenta: Wow! Looks like 'Stay with Chunin Obito' won by a landslide! I was thinking about doing an extra chapter anyway, but hey, it's your guys' call.

So I've been thinking about how I'm going to plan out these next few chapters, and I've decided to do this.

This Chapter, Obito's big date. :)

Next chapter, Flashback to Obito's birthday.

Third Chapter, twelve year time jump to Two days before the Kyuubi attack. I wanna give everyone a quick glimps into everyone's lives before Naruto comes into play.

After next chapter I will have another poll out, this one for whether to stay with Naruto through his younger years or jump to either Uchiha Massacre or Mizuki night/Keep Minato alive but sacrifice the third/etc. You'll get the other poll options later.

So, without further ado, LET'S GO!

* * *

"LET'S NOT!" Minato stated as he glared at the pouting Uchiha in front of him.

"But why not? It's only for TODAY!"

"I don't care! You can't do something like that!" The blonde shot at the Uchiha.

"TOO BAD! By the way, you're talking to a clone, ya know that?" Obito cracked a grin, shocking Minato.

"SHIT!" He quickly bopped the Uchiha on the head, the clone disappearing before Minato flashed to the top of the Hokage monument, landing on the Sandaime's head. "How the hell did he trick me like that? Crap, this isn't good. What's he planning this time?" Minato searched for the Uchiha, jumping from building to building. He HAD to find Obito. Who KNOWS what he had in store for the village?

* * *

At the third training ground, Obito Uchiha grinned as he set down the box he was carrying. He tensed before turning towards the Hokage monument.

"Crap, Sensei's on the lookout now." He spun around to two more clones. "We gotta move it! It's almost 9: A.M. and unless we finish this in time sensei's gonna have our behinds hanging from his wall!"

"You mean MY behind, don't you?" A clone looked at him skeptically.

The real Obito rolled his only visible eye. "Whatever, just come on!"

As the group of clones finished their task, Obito grinned. "All right, we're all set!"

"For the biggest,"

"Baddest,"

"Most CRUELEST scheme ever!" They cheered before the clones disappeared. The only Obito then ran back towards his clan's compound. Upon entering, a voice called out to him.

"What are you doing NOW Obito?"

Obito turned around before grinning nervously. "Me? Planning something? Come now Itachi, where in the WORLD did you get THAT idea?" He slowly began backing up as Itachi started walking over to him.

"Obito...I'm not stupid. I have the grades to prove it. Not to mention the RANK as well." The Uchiha Jonin glared at his Chunin counterpart, Obito fidgeting nervously, his back against a wall.

"Well, er..."

"Itachi-nii!" A voice squeaked out as it crashed into the Uchiha Jonin. "Play with me!"

Itachi twitched. "Obito's your brother, why don't you play with _him_ Shisui?" He said turning to the small boy now in front of him.

"Because Obito-nii's a slave driver and cuz' he said that he had something to do today." He pouted, crossing his arms. "And why are you glaring at the clan symbol anyway?"

Itachi quickly spun back around to see Obito gone, only finding the clan symbol that was painted on the compound wall. "CRAP!" Itachi slammed a fist into the wall. "He got away again!"

"Obito-nii?" Shisui asked curiously.

"Of course! Who else would I be chasing after?" He sighed, a tired look on his face. "Why is it that nobody can ever keep him in one place? AND UNDER WATCH?" He hit the wall again.

"Itachi-nii, why do you need him? He's probably off reading Icha-Icha again." Shisui sighed. The nine year old Uchiha looked off towards the training grounds. "If not he's probably at the training grounds with Rin-chan. You think they're ever gonna start going out?"

Itachi turned towards the young boy in front of him. "Why do you seem more mature than your brother?"

Shisui smiled. "Because I_ am _more mature than him. My mom even says I'm starting to get my Sharingan! She says I'll get it two years faster than Obito-nii!" He grinned brightly.

In the background, a loud crash was heard.

"That would be Obito sneezing and crashing. If you'll excuse me..." Itachi started running, but noticed Shisui keeping up with him.

"Come on! I wanna play with you! You're WAY more fun than Obito-nii!"

"Why don't you go play with Mokona? She's-"

"BOOORING. All she ever does is read read read. I wanna do something fun!"

Itachi sighed. Shisui was really getting stuck on him lately. "How are you keeping up with me anyway?" He suddenly asked.

Shisui shivered. "I told you, he's a slave driver..."

The Jonin went silent.

* * *

Obito sat up from his crash site, rubbing his nose.

"I have a feeling I'm going to learn something soon that's gonna frustrate me to no end." Obito grumbled as he got up. Looking up into the sky Obito frowned. "Crud, almost out of time. Gotta get going." He jumped towards his room, intent on grabbing some things. "Okay, I need this one and that one. ESPECIALLY that one." Obito grinned. "The timer's gonna go off in about ten minutes. This is gonna be close..." He jumped out from his window towards the village.

Landing in the street, Obito started running, his objective clear.

"Kakashi!" Kakashi noticed Obito jogging in the same direction as him. "Same place?"

"OF COURSE! Besides, I've gotta be careful. Anko's been giving me these looks ever since we got back from the Kannabi Bridge mission." The one-eyed Jonin smiled brightly underneath his mask. "How's the eye doing?" Kakashi asked off-handedly.

Obito patted the headband that covered his left eye. "It still feels wierd, really sensitive to wind. Midori says I got another week until I can take off the patch underneath my headband." Obito sighed.

"Have you looked at it yet? You know, in the mirror?"

"Duh, what to do think I am, paranoid of the doctor?" Obito deadpanned.

Some distance away, a blonde future Hokage candidate sneezed before crashing.

"Anyway, how's MY eye doing?" He cracked a grin.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Well, I still can't believe you really gave me your Sharingan...I mean, It's really cool, but I thought since you were always so excited about getting it, you would have trouble giving it to someone like me..."

Obito glared at him. "Kakashi, you heard what sensei said. You're Chidori has that huge flaw, and besides, you said that you wanted to go into ANBU someday, right?" Kakashi nodded. "Then think of it as an early present." Obito smiled.

Kakashi sighed. "Fine."

Obito looked up, his eye sparkling. "We're here." The two ninja stopped.

"You think we'll be able to get away with this?" Kakashi asked nervously.

Obito stared at him. "We're techincally adults, YOU more so than me. We're fine. Calm down." The two walked into the bookstore, a sign outside saying 'Author signing of Icha-Icha Paradise! TODAY ONLY FROM 8 A.M.-10 A.M.!'

Outside of the store, Rin and Anko peered around the corner, having followed the two for some time now.

"Icha-Icha Paradise..." Rin said, reading the sign. "That's the book series Obito's read for about a year now..." She squinted her eyes. "Author signing? Just what is so great about that book?"

Anko started clawing the side of the building they were hiding behind. "I don't know, Kakashi won't let me see it, but I just KNOW he's been getting ideas from it. You remember the time I started grabbing his butt?"

Rin blushed lightly, mumbling, "I wish I could forget..."

"Yep. His reaction to that was priceless. Didn't know he could jump that high." Anko smiled nostalgically before pouting. "But the last time I grabbed his butt, he _slapped _mine saying 'two can play this game Anko-chan'." She turned to Rin, who was staring at her, shocked. "What? It's not like I really minded, but still, the fact that he's been more...perverse lately, it HAS to do with that book!"

"Obito had told Kakashi he recomended page...239?" Rin tried to remember.

"Then today we find out what's on page 239!" Anko grinned, pumping her fist into the air. "Now let's go!"

Suddenly, a large blast appeared in the sky, shocking the village including Minato, the Hokage AND the ANBU division.

"What's that? Are we under attack?" Minato stared up into the sky, his face tense before it fell. "Yes...yes we are..." He said slapping a hand to his face.

"I'll take it it's one of your former student's pranks?" An ANBU member asked, landing nearby.

"I really wish he would stop doing stupid stuff like this..." Minato sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, above him a large set of fireworks were emblazed into letters forming "**ICHA-ICHA SIGNING TODAY! YOU GUYS ARE ALL MISSING OUT**!"

Around the village, a chorus of girly screams echoed throughout the village, causing Minato to clap his hands to his ears.

"I COMPLETELY FORGOT!"

"NOO! THAT'S TODAY? I THOUGHT IT WAS TOMORROW!"

"HAHAHAA! GENMA'S GOING ON A MISSION! THIS IS CLASSIC! HAHAHAHAAA!"

"NOOOO! I'VE GOTTA GO ON A MISSION!"

"SHIIIITTTT! I GOTTA GET OVER TO THE BOOKSTORE!"

"This village is under attack by idiocy..." Minato slumped to the ground, a purple aura glowing around him.

"I believe a proper punishment would be in order..." The ANBU said off-handedly, even as one of her squad members was twitching _eerily_ in the direction of the bookstore.

"I'm gonna be Hokage dammit!" Minato cried. "And considering the old man has given up on punishing Obito for reading Icha-Icha it looks like I'LL need to do something about it..." He growled.

* * *

Rin and Anko were just about to walk into the bookstore when the ground beneath their feet started rumbling. Rin turned away from the bookstore, her face paling. She grabbed Anko before jumping on top of a building yelling, "STAMPEDE!"

"NO! WE WERE JUST ABOUT TO FIND OUT!"

Sure enough, a whole slew of Jonin and Chunin were rushing to the Bookstore. Kakashi and Obito ran out of the store, their books already signed, before jumping to the rooftops.

"HAHAHAA! Told you everybody'd forget!" Obito laughed as he slapped the pale-faced Kakashi's back.

"I didn't think we'd cut it so close..." Kakashi took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. "As long as Anko doesn't get a book, I'm good. Icha-Icha will be sold out for the next month at this rate." He cried in silent relief.

"I didn't think Rin would still remember the page number...she's got a good memory." Obito said in relief, scratching the back of his head. "If she ever read the book, I'd be dead in a flash! Hahahaha!" The Uchiha laughed.

"Anko'd probably **DO **it in a flash, but I'd be scarred for life. I'm gonna try and prolong her getting a book for as long as I can." Kakashi vowed, clenching his hand.

"Now there's only one thing left to do!" Obito grinned.

"Read the books again?" Kakashi asked in hope.

"Read the books again." Obito smiled brightly. "Besides, I warned Jiriaya that he'd be getting a crap-load of customers soon. Hope Tsunade never finds out he's the author." He and Kakashi began to head towards a random training ground, staying away from the one he used to shoot off the fireworks.

"What do you think would happen if Orochimaru ever read it?" Kakashi asked randomly.

Obito stopped to think for a moment. "I dunno. I heard that the old man had caught him performing live experiments once, something about the first Hokage's Genes..."

"Think it involved Tsunade?" The silver-haired Hatake offered, giggling perversely.

"I find that a very high possibility. You can't look at her and stay gay. It just doesn't happen." Obito shook his head wisely.

* * *

"ACHOO!"

"Tsunade, you all right?" Kushina asked the buxom blonde.

"Yeah...I think so..." Tsunade turned towards the window. _'I suddenly have this urge to bash those boys's heads in...'_

* * *

Obito woke up the next morning, stretching not only his arms, but the big grin on his face. "Today's the day!" Obito jumped out of bed, turning on his shower before stepping in. The warm water running down his skin, Obito remembered the trip back to Konoha from Kannabi bridge.

**~_Flashback~_**

_"So when you charge chakra into the seal, it stays there until you need it. Think of it like a Chakra storage capsule. It can hold as much chakra as you can put into it. Then, when you need it, it refills your chakra supply!" The Uchiha explained his scroll as they jumped back to the village, Obito's eye patched up while Kakashi had his headband covering his new eye._

_"How do you know how to do that Obito?" Rin asked, landing on a branch before launching herself forward._

_"You can thank sensei and _HIS_ sensei! I've been getting tips from them ever since sensei offered to help. I've learned all kinds of seals and stuff!" Obito then turned to Rin. "If you want, I can help you with a scroll that can help you hold your chakra so you can use it for Medical Ninjutsu."_

_Rin smiled. "That'd be great Obito!" She then frowned. _'All I can do is accept things from you...'

_"Hey Rin..." Obito blushed."Um, I know I'm gonna be outta commission for the next week or so, but...would you...do you want to, umm..." Obito blushed harder._

_"Just say it you moron." Kakashi said slapping Obito upside the head._

_Obito glared at Kakashi with his one eye before taking a deep breath._

_"W-would you want, to go out with me sometime next week?" He quickly looked away._

_Rin stared at him, shocked._

_"Y-You don't have to if you don't want to!" Obito quickly blurted out, spinning around so that he was facing Rin and waving his hands frantically._

_"S-sure!" Rin stuttered, a blush on her face._

_"Huh?" Obito stared at the brunette in shock. "R-really? You wouldn't mind?" _

_"OBITO! WATCH OUT FOR THAT-"_

**_WHAM!_**

_"Branch..." Rin sighed as she jumped down to the unconscious Uchiha, his head sporting a giant bump._

_Kakashi sighed as he and Minato landed next to the two. "You're gonna have to accept another date from him when he wakes up. Chances are he's gonna think that it was just a dream."_

_Rin blushed harder._

**_~End Flashback~_**

Obito stepped out of his shower, the eyepatch having fallen off halfway through his shower. His grin dropped as he turned to the mirror, his reflection staring back at him. He looked straight at his left eye. A dark-grey eye stared back at him, a small scar around the eyelid. He could feel it moving around slightly everytime he blinked.

"I know cousin Midori said it would take a week before my eye would be attatched and all, but even still...it feels wierd..."

He thought back to when his cousin told him about his new eye.

**_~Another Flashback!~_**

_Obito stared at his cousin, waiting for her to explain what he had to do._

_"Okay Obito, I know you like to move around alot, so I want you to keep that eyepatch on as well as have your headband covering the eyepatch. It will help it heal faster. Prosthetic eyes were just recently created, so you're lucky you were born into the Uchiha clan, otherwise you wouldn't be able to get these." She then turned to him. "With any luck, after a few months your new eye will allow your kekkei genkai to be re-activated. It's only happened once though, so don't count on it."_

_"Got it! Anything else?"_

_She nodded. "I want you to keep using your eyedrops on it too. I know you don't use them all that much now, but I want you to start using them again. Also, you won't be able to use your goggles until it's healed."_

_"WHAAAAT?" Obito gawked at his cousin._

_"You can't have your eyepatch, headband AND your goggles on at the same time." She said waving her hand as she turned away. "Let Rin wear them or something. You've got a date coming up with her, right?" Her smile was hidden behind her head._

_"HOW'D YOU KNOW?" Obito blushed crimson. He had made it a point not to tell ANYONE about it._

_"My lips are sealed." She laughed._

_"I bet it was Itachi...I'll have to get him back for that someday..." Obito grumbled as he walked away, only to crash into the wall. "Stupid door moving on me!" He complained as he went through the door that was to his left._

_"Doors can't move Obito." Midori laughed._

_"YES THEY CAN! YOU SAW IT!" He yelled back._

**_~End Flashback~_**

Obito stared at his eye. It looked a little wierd, like it was about to fall out if he opened his eyes too wide. Quickly putting another eyepatch over it, Obito got dressed. He decided to wear his usual blue pants with his ninja equipment, exchanging his Shuriken holster in place of a chakra capsule scroll. He put on a black shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back of the collar. He didn't really like a giant fan on his back. It made him feel like it was a big red and white target...which it was, so he usually had the symbol small and near the top of his shirt. Picking up his ninja pouch, Obito stared at his Wakizashi. He liked it, but it wasn't very convenient. It took quite some time to unsheath it, and with a ninja, a second could mean life or death.

"Maybe I should get one of those assassin blades...those wrist ones like that one Iwa guy had...wish I had grabbed one of 'em." Obito mused to himself as he put on his headband before trying to put on his goggles. They didn't fit. "Man, she was right. This sucks..." He pouted.

Putting his goggles into his ninja pouch, Obito jumped out of his window.

* * *

Rin stood nervously in front of her mirror. What if he was late for their date? Should she really be worrying so early? He had said he would meet her at about eleven for lunch, then he would take her somewhere. But where? She had never been so nervous before. Suddenly her mother appeared in the mirror, a smile on her face.

"All excited for your big date Rin?"

The kunoichi turned around, smiling nervously. "Yeah, not to mention I'll be moving out soon."

Rin's mother smiled lightly, her face threatening to cry. "Yes, you've been really busy lately, so I can understand how tense you are." She shook her head before smiling. "By the way, your _'late little idiot'_ is here." Rin blushed before quickly looking at her clock.

It read quarter to eleven.

* * *

Obito fidgeted nervously in the front room, Rin's father giving him a hard glare. He was a tall man with dark brown hair, muscles on every part of his body. Of _**COURSE **_he had to fall for the girl whose father was a butcher...

"So you read THOSE books hmm?" His glare intensified as Obito began sweating more, idly noticing the butcher's knife in the man's hands.

_Why is it that everybody I **DON'T **want to know about that knows, yet everybody I couldn't care less about **doesn't **know?_

"Y-yes sir." Obito fidgeted more.

"And you do know what HAPPENS in those books, yes?" Obito nodded. "You don't plan on DOING any of those things with my daughter, DO YOU?" Her father looked like a demon, but Obito held firm.

"Absolutely not." He glared right back; but with only one eye it didn't look like much of a glare.

"Really? Have you ever SHOWN her what's inside those books?"

"No."

"You havn't tried to give her any IDEAS from those books?"

"Nope."

"You havn't shown her any SCENES from those books?"

"No, and if I may, are you asking these questions because you _yourself_ have read THOSE books?" Obito fired right back. He was scared stiff, as with every question he asked Rin's father gripped the knife tighter and tighter, but he was irritated of being accused as a sick pervert.

Toshiro Iyasu glared down at the little Uchiha in front of him. He had heard Rin tell him stories about an Uchiha who was always late to things. He was nearly famous for being late, but this kid was actually pretty early. Not to mention he had the guts to try and play him at his own game. Toshiro glared down at the little man before bursting into a loud, bellowing laughter.

"HAHAHAHAA! I like your spunk kid, not bad."

"Huh?" Obito felt like his arms would fall off since they were so tense. They almost did after Rin's father started laughing.

"I was just testing you. I know my little girl's tough, so if you ever try anything on her, you'll be missing an arm." Obito nodded, saying he had seen it happen. His head throbbed from the day he first read Icha-Icha. "But just between you and me," Toshiro whispered. "If she's anything like her mother, she'll be a handful. WAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

Obito stared at the man in shock.

"Daddy, don't tell me you're scaring Obito-kun!" She looked at the open-mouthed Uchiha, still staring at her father in shock. "Daddy!"

"Hahahaa! Don't worry, I didn't break him. **_Yet_**." He turned around, heading for his shop. "Have fun you two." Obito's eye widened as Toshiro cracked a grin towards the young Uchiha. One that said 'Good luck'.

"Come on Obito! Let's go!" Rin dragged him out of the house, Obito's head spinning.

* * *

"Obito, I have to ask, WHERE are we going?" Rin asked after awhile of dragging the Uchiha.

"Huh?" Obito snapped out of his still shocked state.

Rin pouted a bit. "Where are we going for lunch? You havn't said a thing! You just keep smiling and stuff..." In truth, she was nervous. She used to daydream about her and Kakashi going on a date and always saw herself being an elegant young lady. With Obito she was so nervous she had to fight the urge not to twiddle her fingers.

Obito smiled. "Oh yeah! That's right! There's a new place that I wanted to try out! Sensei showed it to me last week! Come on!" The Uchiha smiled as he began dragging Rin to their destination.

Moments later, Obito was lifting up the flap of a small stand. An middle-aged man and woman greeted the two.

"Hello! Welcome to Ichiiraku Ramen! How can we help you?" the Woman said.

"A ramen stand?" Rin turned to Obito.

"Yeah! They're apparently new, and I know you don't like flashy places, so I figured a small stand like this would be good for a first date!" Obito smiled.

Rin had to agree, flashy places didn't really suit her rough and ragged appearance, which she noticed.

_'Should I have tried to use make-up?_' She frantically thought.

"What do ya got?" Obito asked as he took his seat on a bar stool, Rin sitting next to him.

"We've got Miso Ramen, Ichiraku Special, Veggie diet, and the rest are up on the menu over there." The man said pointing towards the wall.

Obito turned and glanced over the small menu, deciding a simple beef ramen would be good for him.

"I'll have the beef ramen. Rin? What do you want?"

The kunoichi looked over the menu before deciding. "I'll have the Miso ramen."

"All right then! One Miso and One Beef coming up!" The man smiled before turning to the kitchen, where the woman was already working on the bowls. Obito then noticed something peculiar about the woman. The way she was smiling at the man...

"Is that your wife?" Obito blurted out to the ramen owner.

"Obito!" Rin chided the Uchiha.

The man smiled. "Yes, she is. We plan on having our second child by the end of next spring." The ramen owner beemed in pride while the woman blushed brightly.

"Teuchi-kun..." She put a hand to her face in an attempt to hide the blush.

"Wow..." Rin stared at the woman in empathy. She seemed so happy, even with a little girl hanging onto her leg.

"Woah, you must be super excited!" Obito grinned. "Oh! I'm Obito! Obito Uchiha! And this is my..._girlfriend_, Rin Iyasu!" Obito blushed on having forced himself to call Rin his girlfriend. The brunette blushed equally brightly, even as she did a slight bow to Teuchi.

Teuchi smiled. "My name is Teuchi Ichiraku, and that's my wife Hanabi Ichiraku," Hanabi slightly bowed, careful not to knock the pans over. "And my little girl Ayame." The little brunette bowed lightly before hiding behind her mother.

"So this IS a family owned business!" Obito smiled brightly, having solved a puzzle in his mind. "I was wondering why this stand was called Ichiraku's!"

The ramen owner nodded. "Yep! We just set up business three weeks ago. We had a young man stop by a few days ago. Apparently he really enjoys our ramen!" He laughed.

"Oh! Did he have blonde hair and this really funny look to his face?" Obito asked.

Teuchi thought for a moment. "Hmmm...I don't recall the 'funny look', but he did have blonde hair and attacked three of our 'Ichiraku Specials' within a half hour."

"That's sensei..." Rin and Obito laughed.

"Oh? He's your teacher?"

The two nodded. "Yes, he was our mentor when we were Genin, but now we're both Chunin, with our other teammate a Jonin." Rin smiled, even as Obito pouted.

"Just because Kakashi's a little bit faster than me doesn't mean he's all that great! I mean, he's-

"Ramen's ready!" Hanabi smiled as she set down the two bowls in front of the two shinobi.

"-Completely missing out on the ramen! Let's eat!" Obito cheered without missing a beat.

Rin sighed. Minato was really influencing Obito. They both were pranksters, Minato having stopped, but because Minato would always bring them to get Ramen...

"Vrut?" Obito looked at Rin, wondering why she was staring at him.

Rin sighed. "Nothing Obito...nothing." She shook her head, even as Obito slurped up the noodles half-hanging from his mouth. _'Would Kakashi being doing stuff like this?'_ Rin idly wondered.

After some small talk, generally getting to know the Ichiraku's, Obito paid for his and Rin's meals.

"Thanks guys! I'll come back soon!" Obito waved to the two shop owners. Teuchi waved back before returning to his customers. "Those guys were really nice! Don't you think so Rin?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, they sure were." Rin tried to smile, but it didn't convince Obito.

The dark-haired Uchiha frowned, noticing Rin's quiet look. He had seen that she kept looking at Hanabi throughout their talks.

_I wonder what's wrong...maybe the movie will cheer her up._

"Hey! Rin!" Obito pouted as Rin still seemed lost in thought. "Hmm..." He stood in front of Rin, wondering how to get her attention.

He waved his hand in front of her.

Nothing.

He whistled sharply.

She blinked.

Obito pouted. Why wasn't she reacting to anything he did? "Fine." Obito groaned.

Rin sighed. She had seen the look of pure happiness on Hanabi's face. She wondered if she would ever find someone who would make her feel that way. With Obito slurping up ramen like a four year old, she couldn't help but feel depressed. It was her first date, and she was already ruining it with her fantasies. _'I wonder...did I choose wrong?' _Her eyes widened as a weight pushed down on her face. When she looked up, she could see an orange Obito.

"Huh?" Rin pressed a hand against her face, an object coming in between her hand and her face. "Obito...these are your-

"My cousin Midori says I can't wear them until my eye heals, so I want you to keep them safe until I can use them again, all right?" Obito crossed his arms as he pouted. Rin stared at him, shocked. "Now can we PLEASE go to the movies? It's gonna start soon..." Obito seemed jumpy, but he suddenly cracked a smirk. "Unless you wanna start getting my tardy reputation?"

He grinned as Rin grabbed his arm, dragging him towards the movie theatre. "Let's get going!" She hoped that the goggles hid her blush.

Sitting down in the theatre, Obito smiled at Rin's reaction. "Well?"

Rin was looking all over the theatre, her eyes wide as she clicked another side button on his goggles. "Wow! I didn't think they could do stuff like this! Is this why you're always wearing them?" She turned to him, jumping as she hadn't retracted the zoom button. A giant Obito greeted her.

Obito laughed quietly. "Kinda. They're really useful, but they're also really cool! Top of the line fashion right there!" Obito grinned as he laid back in his chair. Rin giggled, promting Obito to pout. "Hey! Don't laugh! Goggles will be the number one thing soon! Just watch!" He grumbled.

"Sure Obito. Whatever you say." She giggled as she continued to look around the theatre.

The movie went by pretty fast. It was an action/comedy/romance movie, with the main character having to rescue a princess locked up in a faraway castle. An evil dragon-like creature gaurded her, intent on 'marrying' her. The princess refused, her heart having fallen for a man she had only spent breif moments with. The main character, with his comical sidekick( a.k.a. his brother) fought the evil dragon, rescuing the princess. It was a long adventure for the two brothers, but by the end, Obito could see Rin's eyes watering. He looked back up at the screen, merely having turned to her because he thought he heard her sniffle.

"You always get to go on such amazing adventures, yet I'm merely a pack mule?" The younger brother raged as he glared at his older brother in the sunset, the princess by his side. The younger brother was holding onto all of the hero's equipment, even as a mark lay hidden on the back of his neck. "I swear brother, pray you never see me again, for the last thing you will ever see is my hand, filled with the thunder's rage."

The scene faded out with the evil laughter of the dragon, the shape of the dragon-like mark glowing a crimson red. A set of words arose onto the screen, forming _'To Be Continued...'_

"Looks like that's it..." Obito stated, slowly exhaling. "They better come out with a second movie, otherwise I'll go nuts." He grinned to Rin, who lifted Obito's goggles up before wiping her eyes. "You're not crying are you Rin?"

"Of course not! Something, something just got in my eyes!" Rin stammered.

"When you're wearing goggles?" Obito grinned cheekily. He had wanted to say that for a long time, but to Kakashi, not Rin.

"Sh-shut up!" She shouted, punching Obito in the arm.

"Ow!" Obito cracked a grin, rubbing his now sore arm. "I was just asking, no need to hit me." He laughed. Leaving the theatre Obito looked up. A setting sun reached his eye. "Uh-oh..."

"What is it?" Rin asked, wondering why Obito suddenly seemed serious. The Uchiha grabbed Rin's hand, taking off into a full sprint. "Obito! Wait!"

"I can't! I've been waiting for this almost all day! We're gonna miss it!" Obito shouted, slowing down to a stop. "Aw man!"

"What is it Obito?" Rin said, slightly out of breath. The Uchiha spun around, clapping his hands together and bowing to Rin.

"Please don't kill me for this later, okay?"

"What?" Rin was then lifted up by Obito before a gust of wind whipped across her face. "Obito! Stop!" The Uchiha blasted a large load of chakra into his legs.

"LAUNCH!"

"WAIT!"

**BOOM!**

Kakashi looked up from his spot on the training field, noticing a flying Obito shooting across the village. "Seems like Obito's trying not to be late for the big finale." He then turned to Anko, dangling from a rope tied to a tree. "By the way, you lost the bell test again." Kakashi giggled. "If I ever got a student, I'm sure he would be hating me for this, much like you are."

"GO TO HELL!" Anko shouted, her hands and legs tied.

"Aww, come now Anko, it could be worse!" Kakashi giggled.

Anko suddenly burst from her ropes, landing on her feet. Looking up, she grinned evilly at Kakashi. "I'm going to KICK YOUR ASS!" She took one step forward before another rope snagged her left foot, dragging her back up into the air. "GODDAMIT! I FUCKING HATE YOU KAKASHI!" Anko shouted, waving her hands frantically.

Kakashi merely smiled, a light blush on his face. "I know. And by the way, light blue? You usually wear purple on tuesdays. Maybe changing your color was bad luck?" Kakashi giggled as Anko quickly pushed down her skirt.

"BASTARD!"

"Obito, stop!" Rin screamed before Obito suddenly hit the brakes. He quickly clicked another button on his goggles, a black visor covering Rin's eyesight. It helped him sleep, and temporarily blind his hostage. "Obito, what are you doing? I can't see!" Rin flailed around, only for Obito to catch her hand.

"I told you, I wanted our first date to be something to remember." Obito said, his face red. He moved Rin to where she was standing in front of him before clicking the button again, letting Rin see again.

What greeted the kunoichi's eyes was Obito and a spectacular view of the village, the sun setting next to the Uchiha. She looked around to find she was at the Hokage summit, on the Third's stone head.

"Obito..." Rin felt her eyes watering up again.

"So, um...Rin..." Obito blushed again, scratching the back of his head. "Would you like to go out with me again sometime?"

Rin stared at Obito, the goggles starting to pool with some of her tears.

_'He's not Kakashi...and he never will be.'_

Rin smiled, pulling off the goggles and wiping her eyes. "Obito..." She smiled, shaking her head.

"Y-yeah?" The Uchiha fidgeted nervously.

Rin wrapped her small arms around the Uchiha's back, resting her head on the crook of his shoulder. "I would love to."

_'Obito's Obito. And that's who I choose.' _Rin smiled, having finally gotten over Kakashi completely.

* * *

Kenta: SUUUPAAH LONG CHAPATAH!

Sorry for such a long wait guys, but since I work now, I'll be jumping on and off this summer. Still felt like at least STARTING the last two chapters before the time jump. Hope you guys all enjoyed!

_**Kenta Raikiri**_


End file.
